La primicia del despiadado angel
by Silvers D Hei
Summary: El tercer elegido murió antes de poder incluso llegar a Tokio 3, desesperados recurrieron al cuarto elegido, un misterioso chico rubio,¿qué tipos de cambios provocan este nuevo escenario?, leerlo para descubrirlo, NarutoxAzukaxRei puede que contenga lemon.
1. capitulo 1

**DESCARGA DE RESPONSABILIDAD NO SOY DUEÑO DE EVANGELION O NARUTO.**

* * *

Un chico rubio de ojos azules, se encontraba actualmente en medio de Tokio 3, la última defensa para la humanidad. la razón de esto es que las personas que lo cuidaban en su casa en Alemania recibieron la notificación de que el tercer niño elegido murió en un trágico accidente, provocando que tuvieran que utilizar al cuarto niño elegido, este chico no era tan joven como sus compañeros, los niños elegidos tenían un rango de edad de catorce a quince pero este chico era de dieciséis años, el motivo de que lo dejen ser un elegido es su alta tasa de sincronización, sin un tercer piloto y sin tiempo para elegir otro se vieron en la necesidad de utilizar a este chico,

Era un joven de dieciséis años, pelo rubio indomable, ojos azules, extrañas marcas de nacimiento que parecen bigotes se encontraban en sus mejillas tres en cada una, ligeramente más alto de lo que su edad marcaba, vestia un pantalon negro, mocasines de un color negro haciendo juego, camisa azul de manga larga con botones negros, un abrigo negro se mantenía en sus hombros con una corbata negra completando el juego.

Estaba esperando a la persona que supuestamente lo recogerá, eso fue hace treinta minutos, pero tenía sus órdenes y él las acataría, guiándose con el fuerte ruido de disparos pudo apreciar cómo el Ejército atacaba a un monstruo con forma humanoide y el cual estaba destruyendo las naves, una cayó cercas del muchacho.

"mierda, esa cosa es fea"

de repente un auto freno a centímetros de el "rápido entra en el auto" una mujer con el pelo púrpura y una chaqueta roja le ordenó,

El hombre entró calmadamente al asiento del copiloto, "llegas tarde" dijo una voz profunda y pausada mientras observaba a la mujer frente a el, Misato iba a protestar pero se detuvo cuando miro esos ojos fríos como el hielo, los ojos de un soldado experimentando le regresaba la mirada, pero debajo del frio principio podía observar preocupación por ella.

"lo siento, me perdí en el camino" sin más comenzó a conducir fuera del Angel.

"no hay problema, las presentaciones a la orden, mi nombre es Naruto… solo Naruto, supongo que usted es la capitán Katsuragi, es un placer" dijo en el mismo tono, solo que se escuchaba un poco más alegre que antes.

"Por favor llamame Misato, entonces tu eres el cuarto niño, pareces un poco mayor para ser de dieciséis" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Madure a una edad temprana, y usted se ve demasiado joven y hermosa para ser capitán, Misato" respondió el hombre bigotudo con su voz profunda, viendo el pequeño sonrojo en la cara de Misato, no preocupado o afectado por la errática forma de conducir de la mujer.

Misato se giró a mirarlo "¿acaso tratas de seducirme?" pregunto con una ceja alzada, una sonrisa sensual presente en su rostro.

"¿quien sabe? dijo girándose para mirar la carretera frente a él.

Misato estaba confundida, este chico, no, hombre era muy diferente a lo que esperaba. siguió conduciendo hasta estar fuera de la ciudad, sacando la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana con unos binoculares en la mano para observar al Ángel, regalando a Naruto una buena vista de su perfecto trasero.

"No me quejo de la vista.. ¿pero cree que es conveniente quedarse aquí?, ¿no sería mejor ir a la central de NERV?, creo que van a soltar una mina S2 y esas cosas tienen un gran alcance" dijo recostado en su asiento, con un ojo ligeramente abierto para apreciar el trasero de la sensual capitana.

"¿acaso me estás viendo mi trasero Na-ru-to-kun? dijo la mujer tratando de burlar de su copiloto.

"¿Me puedes culpar, Misato-chan?, tienes una hermosa retaguardia, casi tan hermosa como tu rostro" dijo Naruto, Misato se sonrojo un poco más.

"Bueno creo que tienes razón es mejor ir a NERV" dijo entrando y ajustándose en el asiento pero antes de poder ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, el ejército ya había soltado la bomba, que con la honda expansiva provocó que el auto girase sin control.

cuando por fin se detuvo Misato estaba sobre Naruto el cual la abrazaba de una forma protectora, la cara de la capitán en el fuerte pecho del rubio, (wow se siente como roca) "¿estas bien Misato?" fue la pregunta que la sacó de sus pensamientos, " o si, si estoy bien, solo me tomó por sorpresa es todo" respondió rápidamente mientras salía del coche, solo para mirar que su nuevo auto había sido muy dañado con la explosión.

"¿que demonios? el coche era prácticamente nuevo" dijo Misato al contemplar los daños prácticamente al borde de las lágrimas.

"no te preocupes Misato, NERV paga los daños, es la razón de que existen los seguros por daños a terceros" fue el comentario de Naruto al salir del coche el cual estaba volteado de un lado de la puerta.

"¿Enserio?" fue lo que pregunto la peli purpura, secándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir "si, es solo cuestión de reportar el daño y enviar la factura a NERV, ellos se encargan automáticamente" dijo mientras empujaba el auto, poniéndolo de nuevo en sus cuatro rueda, abrió la puerta del conductor mientras hacía una invitación con el brazo "si no es problema Misato, creo que nos esperan" sin más la capitán se metió en su coche, Naruto de nuevo tomando el asiento del copiloto.

* * *

 **[CUARTELES DE NERV]**

Misato y Naruto estaban bajando por un elevador que los llevaría a los cuarteles de NERV aun en coche, el hombre simplemente suspiro, Misato tomo esto como una oportunidad de hablar.

"entonces….. ¿Naruto?, un nombre raro para alguien que viene de Alemania" dijo la mayor, "es el nombre que venía en la canasta donde me encontraron" dijo el rubio, Misato solo se maldijo por preguntar algo tan sensible para el joven.

"lo siento"

"no hay problema" respondió.

"y como te a tratado tokio 3, ¿un lugar agradable no te parece?" trato de amenizar el ambiente. "sin contar que un monstruo gigante estaba destruyendo la ciudad, la persona que me iba a recoger llega media hora tarde y fui lanzado a volar por una mina S2….si, la ciudad parece agradable" fue la respuesta de Naruto mientras observaba a Misato rascarse la cabeza con timidez.

"De Nuevo lamento eso, ah, ¿tienes los papeles que te enviaron por correo?" pregunto cuando Naruto sacó unos papeles de su abrigo, "si me los dieron antes de salir" dijo mirando la credencial de acceso la cual tenia sus datos y una foto de el.

"oh, mira es el cuartel central" dijo la capitán al salir del túnel oscuro que era el elevador, para mirar un gran paisaje de la naturaleza, árboles, césped e incluso una laguna era la vista que Naruto pudo apreciar, y como cereza del pastel, una enorme pirámide que servía como cuartel para la gente de NERV.

* * *

 **[PASILLOS DEL CUARTEL DE NERV]**

Actualmente Misato se encontraba caminando por el laberinto que era NERV detrás de ella se encontraba Naruto, el cual le seguía con una expresión divertida "te perdiste ¿no es cierto?" preguntó.

"Claro que no, simplemente parece que mueven estos corredores, honestamente ¿porque no hay un mapa en la pared o algo?... bingo aquí es" dijo al encontrar un elevador, abriéndose reveló a una mujer con el cabello rubio teñido, "Ritsuko" grito Misato sorprendida de ver a la mujer.

"te perdiste de nuevo" afirmó la mujer mirando sobre el hombro de su compañera pudo ver a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados, "por lo que él es el cuarto niño, parece mayor de lo que afirmaban los reportes" dijo la rubia a Misato.

"si este es Naruto, naruto te presento a la efa de ingeniería de NERV, ella es Ritsuko Akagi" presentó dando un poco de espacio para Naruto contemplar a la otra mujer. "Naruto, un placer conocerla en persona Dr Akagi, leí su investigación sobre los campos " **AT FIEL"** y quiero decir que estoy impresionado con sus resultados." dijo Naruto mientras presentaba su mano para un apretón, Ritsuko sorprendida devolvió el gesto.

"me agrada saber que mi investigación es apreciada" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, "simplemente digo lo que pienso Dr. Akagi." respondió Naruto terminando el apretón.

"por favor solo Ritsuko" señaló a la rubia. "Misato creo que mejor llevamos a Naruto con el comandante, no creo que le guste esperar" termino con lo cual se subió al elevador, Misato y Naruto siguiéndola.

* * *

 **[MINUTOS DESPUÉS]**

Llegaron a una plataforma donde fueron recibidos por un titán de metal, "EVA unidad 1" murmuro Naruto, mirando la imponente máquina frente a él, "es correcto, este EVA fue preparado para el tercer elegido pero con su muerte tenemos que buscar otro piloto" dijo Ritsuko mirando a Naruto el cual entrecerró los ojos, "¿y quieren que lo pilote?" dijo sorprendiendo a Misato.

"correcto" todos giraron su cabeza a la nueva voz , el cual no era otro que Gendo Ikari el comandante de NERV. "Ikari Gendo" murmuró Naruto lo suficientemente bajo para nadie escucharlo.

"Comandante Ikari, no creo que sea prudente utilizar a Naruto para pilotar, no fue diseñado para él" fue el grito de Misato, Gendo no le hizo caso, solo miro fijamente a Naruto, "lo pilotará" fue más que una pregunta fue una orden, Naruto entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente al hombre, no molestarse en parpadear gesto que imito Gendo.

"¿o que?" pregunto al final, Gendo levantó una ceja, "me refiero, ¿porque he de pilotar?, cierto, realice pruebas de sincronización pero nunca me monte en un EVA antes" dijo.

"Misato, ¿seria tan amable de mostrarme la salida?" preguntó cortésmente.

"Fuyutsuki, trae a Rei el nuevo piloto es basura" dijo a una pantalla a su derecha "entendido" respondió el hombre antes de que se apagara la pantalla.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera irse, por el corredor siendo empujada por dos personas era una camilla la cual transportaba a una chica linda con el pelo azul y los ojos rojos, la oji roja parecía que recién salía de un accidente si las vendas por todo su cuerpo era alguna indicación, centrándose en la mujer recién llegada, podía ver como se trataba de poner de pie, con una cara de esfuerzo la peli azul se levantó medio camino de la camilla, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto.

"comandante no puede hablar enserio, Rei apenas se está recuperando del accidente, no puede enviarla, es un suicidio" demandó Misato.

"no tenemos Rei es el único piloto que tenemos, no hay opción preparen el Eva para que Rei lo pilote, Dr Akagi" pero antes de que pudiera responder un fuerte temblor sacudió las instalaciones, todos se sostuvieron de lo que tuvieran a la mano, con exception de Rei la cual cayó directo al suelo, Naruto al mirar a la joven caída , se acercó, sólo para mirar la expresión de dolor que tenía, Naruto rápidamente se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso a Rei, no importando que se manchara de sangre, envolviendo cuidadosamente a la chica y pateando la camilla para ponerla de pie otra vez, Naruto la dejo con el mayor cuidado que pudo.

"Recurriendo al chantaje….eso es muy bajo" dijo el rubio mirando a la jadeante peliazul recostada en la camilla, la cual le devolvía la mirada con un poco de confusión.

"(suspiro) escucha comandante Ikari, lo haré, pero no creas que mis servicios son gratuitos, la chica ayudo, pero quiero un sueldo durante el tiempo que pilote esta cosa" respondió mirando fijamente al comandante el cual tenía su perfecta expresión de poker.

"Preparen al cuarto elegido" sin más Gendo se giró y se alejó, Naruto miro a la capitán mientras se quitaba la corbata y arremangaba las mangas, "entonces ¿como me subo?".

* * *

 **[DENTRO DEL** **ENTRY PLUG** **]**

Naruto se encontraba apunto de entrar en la unidad 01, mirando como la cabina se empezó a llenar del líquido familiar, el simplemente se relajó cuando el **LCL** llenó sus pulmones.

"muy bien que empiece la sincronización" escucho a la Dr. Akagi decir por el tele comunicador, la cápsula entró por la nuca del EVA y rápidamente salio expulsada "el EVA no acepta al sujeto" una mujer morena le dijo a Ritsuko, "iniciar desde cero" la cabina entró de nuevo pero esta vez no la expulsa, pero tampoco se activó, el personal estaba trabajando arduamente para descubrir este fenómeno, sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en el interior.

Naruto cerró los ojos en un acto de concentración, alejándose del mundo, buscando algo, alguien, alguna pulsación en el EVA, hasta que lo encontró, (se que no soy la persona que esperabas, pero necesito que cooperes conmigo, estamos bajo ataque y solo nosotros somos capaces de detenerlo) el rubio parecía escuchar los lamentos del EVA.

(lamento tu perdida, pero no podemos ser egoístas en este momento, el mundo nos necesita) una vez mas se quedo escuchando,

(lo que escuche fue que murió en un accidente de tránsito hace una semana pero al parecer fue su elección) esta vez hizo una mueca de dolor.

(escucha todos perdemos personas preciadas para nosotros pero la diferencia es cómo lo llevamos, si crees en el cielo te aseguro que el esta mejor delo que estaba aquí) gritó en su mente dejando que sus facciones suavizar. (algún día te reunirás con el, pero hasta que ese día llegue tendremos que forjar un mejor lugar para vivir, por las siguientes generaciones) dijo abriendo los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa "trato"

"El EVA está respondiendo sincronización al 55% y aumentando" dijo la técnico Maya contemplando los números, y su aumento.

"Parece que el cuarto lo hizo"dijo el subcomandante Fuyutsuki.

"Eso parece" Gendo respondió con sus dedos entrelazados frente a él.

"La sincronización es óptima para pilotar" dijo la Dr. Akagi.

"EVANGELION UNIDAD 01,DESPEGUE" grito Misato en ese momento el EVA salió disparado por los rieles llevándolo a altas velocidades a la superficie. Naruto apretó los dientes por la velocidad

Se abrió una escotilla por la que se detuvo la máquina, _ **El**_ _**Ángel**_ _ **Sachiel**_ justo frente al rubio "muy bien Naruto, empecemos con algo sencillo el EVA responde a las órdenes neuronales así que si piensas en caminar el EVA también lo hará" fue la explicación de Ritsuko la cual estaba en una pantalla a la derecha de Naruto.

Naruto se concentró y el EVA respondió dando unos pasos, se detuvo, contemplando al monstruo frente a él, "y ¿tengo algún arma o solo cuento con mis manos?" fue la pregunta del hombre bigotudo, moviendo las manos del EVA.

"Por el momento el EVA está desarmado, no tuvimos tiempo de agregar armas" respondió Misato.

"Era obvio" respondió con un suspiro.

Adoptando una postura de boxeo pero con la pierna derecha solo tocando el piso con la punta del pie. Naruto espero al Ángel. el monstruo aceptó de inmediato corriendo contra él, pero antes de que llegara fue interceptado con la pierna derecha de Naruto el cual solo dio un ligero brinco y extendió la pierna golpeando directo en la máscara y tirándolo al piso.

Naruto regresó a su postura inicial, "¿el bastardo tiene algún tipo de punto débil del que me tenga que enterar? pregunto el rubio viendo como el Ángel salió ileso de su ataque.

"El núcleo de color rojo en su pecho, eso es lo que lo mantiene con vida, destruirlo y el Ángel tendría que morir" respondió la rubia teñida.

"¿Y cuando planeaban decirme?" preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados sobre la Doctora,

"¿Lo…siento?"

"(suspiro) no importa" sin mas se lanzo contra el Ángel,

El monstruo trató de atacar extendiendo los brazos, pero el rubio fue más rápido y dio un mortal al frente, extendiendo la pierna golpeó fuerte en la máscara, dando un grito de guerra retrajo sus brazos y utilizó sus dedos como navajas, esquivando y golpeando a un lado otros el rubio se canso de estar a la defensiva.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA" fue el grito de Naruto golpeando el núcleo del ángel en numerosas ocasiones, con un puñetazo final lo mandó a volar, levantándose rápido el monstruo vio a Naruto salir con una patada voladora dirigida a su pecho, pero el Ángel desplegó un campo **AT FIELD** parando en seco al rubio.

"Bastardo" se puso de pie y con los dedos extendidos hundió los dedos en el campo del Ángel, traspasándolo tomó con su mano derecha el núcleo el cual comenzó a ejercer presión por lo que las grietas comenzaron a crecer cada vez más grandes.

"El contrarresto el campo del Ángel con el suyo" fue el grito de incredulidad de Maya la cual miraba como el ángel comenzaba a soltar gritos de dolor.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera destruir el corazón del Ángel, se envolvió en el EVA, con un brillo en la máscara el ángel explotó, solo una marca de luz en forma de cruz como única señal de que existió.

"NARUTO" grito Misato cuando vio la señal perderse por la explosión del Ángel.

"La señal se está restaurando" fue lo que dijo un técnico y un segundo después la imagen se aclaró.

En medio del fuego que fue la explosión se encontraba actualmente el Titán inamovible que era el EVA, con un asentimiento la máquina creada para defender a la humanidad comenzó a moverse.

"Entonces Misato, algún lugar donde pueda dejar a este bebé" retumbó la voz de Naruto en la sala de control sacando a todos de su estupefacción.

"mmm.. oh, si claro, estamos preparando la ruta de salida solo espera un poco" fue la voz de la peli púrpura que salió de su asombro por ver la maestría con la que conducía el nuevo piloto.

* * *

 **[HORAS DESPUÉS]**

Naruto acaba de salir de las duchas, tratando de quitarse el olor persistente del **LCL** , cuando termino miro sus ropas limpias y secas, poniéndose la ropa y notando la falta de su abrigo recordó a Rei, (supongo que el abrigo ya había durado lo suficiente, espero que la chica no lo tire solamente) y salió al pasillo. donde vio una sonriente Misato esperándolo,

"¿Que pasa Misato?" pregunto no le gustaba para nada esa sonrisa.

"Bien Naruto mientras tomabas un baño, yo me encargue de localizar un lugar para que te quedes, incluso ya me dieron tu tarjeta del banco para que la uses, tu primer sueldo ya esta depositado si te lo preguntas." dijo dándole una tarjeta totalmente negra.

"Excelente, gracias por preocuparse por mi, entonces, ¿donde me quedaré?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Naruto estás mirando a tu nueva compañera de piso" respondió Misato con una enorme sonrisa.

Naruto sin embargo respondió "lo siento Misato, pero no necesito una niñera, e vivido básicamente solo toda mi vida y no creo que sería conveniente el vivir bajo el mismo techo que mi superior" trato de replicar.

"Exactamente por eso es que debes vivir conmigo, necesitas relacionarte con tus compañeros de trabajo, y en caso de una emergencia mi departamento siempre está cercas" respondió Misato.

"No tengo elección ¿cierto?" preguntó con una cara carente de emociones

"No, de hecho ya se deicidio así que mejor sígueme tenemos que llegar a la tienda por provisiones" se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

"(suspiro) ya que " dichas estas palabras comenzó a seguir al capitán.

* * *

 **[HORAS DESPUÉS APARTAMENTO DE MISATO]**

Después de pasar a la tienda por provisiones, que eran básicamente cerveza y comida instantánea, mirar la hermosa ciudad de Tokio 3 desde una perspectiva más pacífica, llegaron al fin a la residencia Katsuragi, que era un departamento en un piso vacío, por lo que vio Naruto no tenían vecinos seguro huyeron por los últimos acontecimientos.

"Hogar dulce hogar, bienvenido a casa Naruto" dijo Misato abriendo la puerta y presentando su nuevo hogar.

"Gracias Misato" dijo Naruto una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus entrar se arepintio totalmente, el lugar era un basurero, latas vasias de cerbeza y ropa sucia por todos lados,. Naruto solo pudo suspirar otra vez, ¿en la que lío se metió ?.

"Déjame adivinar...vives sola"

"se que se ve desordenado...pero es un lugar muy acogedor una vez te acostumbras" dijo Misato con una sonrisa tímida.

Naruto la miró fijamente, "es mejor limpiar un poco" con eso dicho se arremango las mangas y comenzó a ordenar un poco, con la ayuda de Misato, al disgusto total de esta última

no pasó mucho para que ambos comieran, claro después de guardar las provisiones en el refrigerador, donde Naruto se dio cuenta que básicamente sólo se guardaban más cervezas, los dos se sentaron a comer unos tazones de ramen instantáneo en las manos. "itadakimasu" fue la voz al unísono comenzando a comer.

"muy bien Naruto tendremos que repartirnos las tareas del hogar...así que… piedra, papel o tijera" grito Misato poniendo la imponente roca, pero para su mala suerte Naruto tenía el confiable papel.

"yo gano" dijo Naruto.

"Bien tuviste suerte pero eso se acabó" y con ese grito comenzó la épica batalla que decidirá quién haría los quehaceres del hogar.

* * *

Fue una masacre, así lo definiría cualquiera que miro el combate de Naruto contra Misato, ella no tuvo oportunidad contra el rubio afortunado, todos los quehaceres los tenia que hacer Misato, desde lavar la ropa hasta cocinar, lo único que ganó fue que Naruto preparase la cena el miércoles y ella sabía que solo lo hizo para tener su amado ramen.

En un rincón Misato se lamentaba, ella era la señorita fortuna y perdió contra un recien llegado.

"Vamos, vamos, Misato no te preocupes que tal si lo hacemos de nuevo pero esta vez no trates de hacerme tu sirviente" fue la voz burlona de Naruto, Misato lo fulmino con la mirada.

"Bien pero te advierto que no se cocinar" sin más comenzaron a repartir las tareas.

Un tiempo después y Naruto junto a Misato se repartieron las tareas del hogar, relativamente igual, considerando que Misato no hacía nada por ella misma, y el rubio tuvo que obligarla al menos a tener unos quehaceres.

"voy por una ducha" dijo Naruto agotado de la batalla contra el ángel y limpiar el departamento de Misato.

"ooh esa es una invitación Naruto, ¿seguro que quieres enrollarte con tu superior?" Misato no pudo dejar pasar una oportunidad de burlarse del joven. incluso usando un tono sensual que sumado su vestimenta que consistía de unos shorts cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, sería difícil para cualquiera ignorar.

"eso te preguntaría ¿seguro que quieres enrollarte con un menor?, digo no me importaría pero qué diría la opinión pública " dijo Naruto usando un tono más profundo de voz.

"sabes que el matrimonio se legalizó para los de quince años después del segundo impacto ¿verdad? " fue la pregunta de Misato no querer perder ante Naruto.

"¿en serio?, en ese caso mi puerta no tiene seguro Misato-chan" dijo tranquilamente, mirando la cara de reto de Misato Katsuragi, pero sus miradas fueron interrumpidas por un pingüino que paso con una lata de cerveza en las garras, abriendo la puerta con un simple toque de un botón el pingüino se metió a un congelador. Naruto tomo esa señal para ir a tomar un baño él necesitaba un descanso después de la pelea.

* * *

 **[LOCALIZACIÓN DESCONOCIDA]**

Gendo Ikari el comandante de NERV estaba sentado en un escritorio, siendo interrogado por el consejo de SEELE. hombres de gran poder político y económico que controlaban NERV en las sombras

"¿cuál fue el desempeño del cuarto niño?" una voz preguntó

Gendo sin moverse de su típica pose respondió calmadamente, " fue el esperado"

"¿Será un problema?" preguntó otra voz

"El muchacho está bajo control, no será un problema para el escenario"

"Eso espero Ikari" las voces se apagaron después de ese último mensaje.

"¿En serio crees tener al muchacho bajo tu pulgar?, Gendo" vino la voz del subcomandante Fuyutsuki a su derecha.

"El chico solo debe ser moldeado, Rei será una buena forma de tenerlo bajo nuestro control" con eso dicho Gendo se levantó, tenía demasiadas cosas que planear y eventos que realizar.

* * *

Gracias por leer este primer capítulo espero que sea de su agrado, si tienen cualquier queja, sugerencia o duda, me gustaria saberla, por lo cual los invito a dejar algún review, sin más me despido y que tengan un buen dia.


	2. capitulo 2

**DESCARGA DE RESPONSABILIDAD NO SOY DUEÑO DE EVANGELION O NARUTO. ESTA ES UNA OBRA SIN FINES DE LUCRO, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.**

* * *

Naruto se despertó en un techo desconocido eran las 5:00 AM, el día siguiente después de su batalla contra el ángel **Sachiel** , el rubio estaba obligado a vivir bajo el mismo techo que su superior, la capitana Misato Katsuragi, un bombón de pelo morado si le preguntas al hombre de bigotes, pero la peor compañera de piso que podrías tener, solo un dia y ya se arrepentía de estar encadenado a la mujer, no sabe cómo alguien podría tenerla de compañera de piso.

Sin saberlo en su departamento Ritsuko Akagi estornudo fuertemente mirando a la ventana preguntando si alguien compartía sus pensamientos sobre una compañera de universidad irresponsable.

Volviendo con el rubio, Naruto estaba haciendo una rutina de entrenamiento no dejar que su condición decaiga, según Misato él tendría que ir a realizar pruebas de sincronización, él ya podía pilotar, pero esto ayudaba a mantener la condición óptima del piloto, además le pagaban, así que no podía quejarse.

Terminando su rutina diaria decidió ir a tomar un baño, el agua siempre le relajo, dándose cuenta de la ausencia de su compañera de piso, prefirió levantarla antes. parado en su puerta Naruto procedió a tocar.

"Misato, (toc,toc) Misato" sin respuesta el rubio abrió ligeramente la puerta para mirar a su superior dormida a pierna suelta con el mismo conjunto de ropa de noche, inspeccionando la habitación miro que el desorden de la sala y el comedor no eran nada comparado con lo que Misato hacía en su habitación.

"OI MISATO" con un grito final despertó a la capitana de su sueño girando entre sus sábanas y latas de cerveza, Misato miró al hombre que la despertó, el ceño fruncido y sus manos en la cabeza la peli purpura se quejo.

"Maldita sea Naruto, mi cabeza, kami lo que hice a noche" preguntó, una fuerte resaca por sus actividades nocturnas.

"Básicamente bebistes hasta la inconsciencia, pero no importa prepárate tenemos que ir a NERV" sin nada que hacer en la habitación de la mujer Naruto cerró la puerta, evitando la almohada que se estrelló contra la puerta justo después de salir.

Un baño, comida y una bebida bien fría, eran lo que Misato Katsuragi necesita para despertar por las mañanas, y con su nuevo compañero de cuarto el desayuno era seguro que lo conseguía, un delicioso platillo de huevo con tocino y pan tostado a un lado era sin duda un buen comienzo para su dia, Naruto trato de darle jugo pero ella saco su siempre fiel cerveza.

"Entonces Misato, veo que somos los únicas personas que viven en este piso de departamentos, ¿alguna razón?" pregunto Naruto, terminando con su desayuno y limpiarse la boca.

"Básicamente todos huyeron después de ayer, el ataque de un angel no es algo que la gente soporte, pero solo algunos se fueron, otros se tienen que quedar ya que trabajan para NERV" fue la respuesta de la siempre alegre Misato, tomado su bebida helada de un solo trago.

"Bien creo que puedo rentar un departamento aquí entonces" dijo Naruto, provocando que Misato escupiera toda su cerveza "¿QUÉ?" preguntó Misato.

"A lo que me refiero es que básicamente el departamento es bueno y todo pero quiero un lugar que sea mío" dijo el rubio impasible mirando a su superior con una cara dolida.

"¿soy yo?" preguntó con una cara triste.

"¿mmm?"

"soy yo ¿no es cierto?, no soy lo suficientemente buena para vivir contigo ¿verdad?, lamento no ser perfecta como el "señor desayunos perfectos"pero soy un ser humano y tengo errores" grito la mayor.

"No es eso, simplemente este lugar es muy pequeño..mmm..lo tengo para demostrar que no eres tu, comprare el departamento de alado y expandimos tu casa, ¿qué te parece?" dijo el rubio carismático dando una pequeña sonrisa al final.

Misato se sorprendió, pero no quiso que Naruto lo supiera, por lo que simplemente hizo el gesto de meditarlo para dar su respuesta. "supongo que está bien" dijo fingiendo seguir un poco herida por las palabras del rubio frente a ella.

"Perfecto, hablare con el encargado esta tarde y conseguiré a los contratistas para empezar las remodelaciones" dijo el rubio levantándose y tomando los platos para lavarlos.

* * *

 **[CUARTEL DE NERV]**

Naruto estaba dentro de la cámara de simulación, el usaba un **Plug Suit** de color Naranja con negro, en su cabeza tenía puestos unos **Clips Nerviosos A10** , relajado y concentrado el piloto de la unidad 01 estaba meditando sobre qué hacer.

"Muy bien, Naruto terminamos con las pruebas ya puedes salir"sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la , saliendo de la cabina y mirando lo que traía puesto no pudo dejar de suspirar, ¿acaso no podía simplemente pelear con su ropa?

Una ducha rápida y cambiarse en su ropa normal decidió dar un paseo por las instalaciones de NERV, el lugar era enorme, los largos pasillos y pintura del mismo color, podrían hacer que cualquiera se pierda.

Girando a su derecha pudo mirar la cafetería, no venden ramen, lo cual a Naruto le parecía una verdadera locura. pero en una mesa alejada de todos pudo ver a la misma joven que ayudó ayer, Rei si su memoria no fallaba, acercándose a la mesa miro como la joven tenía diversos vendajes por todo su cuerpo con un cabestrillo en su brazo derecho, un ojo tapado con las vendas de su cabeza, a simple vista y con el uniforme azul que Rei usaba actualmente, el rubio podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que la peli azul tiene una figura espectacular, con piernas largas y delgadas, un pecho adecuado para alguien de su edad, su visible ojo rojo en combinación del pelo azul hacían a Rei una mujer hermosa.

"Hey Rei, ¿como estas?" la chica en cuestión levantó la vista de su comida para mirar los ojos azules de Naruto, se quedó mirándolo recordando verlo el dia de ayer Rei le respondió en un tono de voz carente de emoción.

"Me encuentro bien, piloto Naruto" dijo la chica una voz hermosa pero sin emociones escucho el rubio.

"Me alegro, creo que aun sabiendo mi nombre no nos hemos presentado formalmente, mi nombre es Naruto" dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano izquierda para un apretón de manos.

Rei se le quedó mirando sin comprender el inusual acto que trataba de hacer el hombre de bigotes frente a ella, Naruto movió su mano ligeramente para dar énfasis en tomarlo, pero ella seguía sin hacer ningún gesto de reconocerlo.

"Este es el momento donde tomas la mano, la aprietas y te presentas" dijo Naruto calmadamente, seguro que el accidente la golpeó fuerte en la cabeza para no reconocer un gesto tan común.

Ella lentamente levanto su brazo izquierdo y tomó la mano extendida de Naruto, "eso es, ¿cual es tu nombre?" dijo el chico de los ojos azules.

"Ayanami Rei" siguió en el tono frío pero Naruto no le importó,"ese es un bonito nombre Rei-chan"dijo con una sonrisa.

Ayanami estaba confundida, usualmente la gente trata de alejarse de ella, el tono frío y constante cara sin emocione la hacían una persona antisocial, pero este rubio frente a ella era...diferente.

"Espero que te mejores pronto Rei-chan, nos vemos mas tarde" y el extraño rubio se dio la vuelta alejándose por donde vino, tenía mucho que explorar.

* * *

 **[HORAS MÁS TARDE]**

Naruto estaba en su camino a casa después de pasar tiempo en la base de NERV y conocer al personal como Shigeru Aoba un hombre de pelo largo que se encontraba en el cuarto de control de NERV, junto a sus compañeros Maya Ibuki y Makoto Hyuga eran los encargados de las lecturas de los Ángeles y el EVA, todo bajo la supervisión de la Dr. Ritsuko Akagi.

El chico se dirigía a su hogar para poder hablar con el dueño y plantear la posibilidad de la expansión del departamento de Misato, con los departamentos vacíos y la falta de personas para rentarlos, convencer al hombre sería pan comido.

"Claro que no"

"pero ¿por qué no?" gritó Naruto, estaba dentro de la oficina del dueño, un viejo hombre con el cabello canoso y estatura baja por su alta edad, estaban discutiendo los términos de la expansión pero el viejo era un hueso duro de roer.

"Chico te agradezco lo que hicisteis contra el monstruo gigante, pero estos departamentos se quedaran asi, nunca se sabe cuando llegaran clientes" dijo el hombre mirando al joven frente a él.

"Vamos viejo solamente quiero que me vendas un departamento junto al de Misato tumbamos una pared, reorganizamos los cuartos para que sean uno y listo" suplico Naruto.

"Imposible y no me llames viejo, los departamentos se quedan así" el hombre dijo regresando a su juego de cartas en solitario.

El chico de bigotes quería ese departamento, tenía que ser listo si deseaba poder juntar los dos pero este viejo no lo permitía, mirando por la habitación pudo ver diferentes premios y trofeos de poker, levantando una ceja el rubio formó una gran sonrisa.

"Wow, viejo eres bueno en el poker por lo que veo" dijo Naruto lanzando el anzuelo.

"Se podría decir, he sido campeón de poker desde antes del segundo impacto" dijo el hombre, barajando con maestría las cartas.

"¿Qué te parece una apuesta?" Naruto presentó.

"¿Apuesta?

"Si, una apuesta, si gano tengo tu permiso para juntar ambos departamentos"

"¿Y si yo gano?" preguntó el hombre de edad.

"¿Qué te parece esto? te pagaré la renta de todos los departamentos del piso donde vivimos" dijo el rubio una sonrisa confiada en su rostro,

"Jajaja, tienes sentido del humor mocoso" dijo el hombre, "no bromeo viejo, trabajo para NERV, me pagan muy bien, qué dices ¿aceptas?"

El encargado entrecerró los ojos algo le decía que el rubio era una persona peligrosa pero la economía no estaba para desaprovechar las oportunidades.

"Hecho, un partido de poker"

"no podria estar mas deacuerdo"

Naruto caminaba hacia su casa, un juego de llaves nuevo girando en su dedo índice mientras silbaba una alegre melodía, después de que el hombre viejo perdió el quiso la revancha, solo dira que no tiene que preocuparse por la renta de los próximos ocho meses, alguien debió advertirle al viejo que la señorita fortuna se acostaba con él todas las noches.

Abriendo el departamento de al lado del de Misato, miro que era similar al de la peli purpura pero sin la basura que caracteriza la vivienda de la capitana. con un asentimiento se regresó a su casa a contar las nuevas buenas a su compañera de piso.

* * *

 **[UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS]**

Las remodelaciones fueron un total éxito, el departamento de Misato y Naruto era su¡in duda un lugar acogedor con una amplia sala, cuatro recamaras, dos baños, una gran cocina y el comedor, definitivamente los contratistas valían lo que cobraron.

Pero un problema se desató, Misato le dijo que tenía que ir a la escuela, ¿pero él era un universitario graduado?,como se le ocurre que entrara a otra escuela para estar como ella dijo, "conviviendo con personas de su edad" tal tontería.

Naruto se encontraba actualmente en el salón de clases, al parecer cuando firmó el contrato de trabajo también firmó para ir a la escuela, si no lo hacía no le pagarán. giró su cabeza para mirar a los diversos estudiantes y pudo ver una chica familiar.

El pelo azul inconfundible, ojos rojos y cara impasible, fueron las características de la única Rei Ayanami, ella estaba mirando a la ventana, el uniforme escolar y aun con vendas pero ya sin taparle el ojo su cara impasible miraba por la ventana, aunque no pudo apreciar cómo sus ojos giraron ligeramente para mirarlo.

"(Suspiro)" solo pudo quedarse frente a su escritorio, una computadora en su escritorio con una expresión de aburrimiento mirando como el profesor hablaba del segundo impacto.

una ventana para una conversación se abrió en su laptop, en ella se podía leer un mensaje,

"Eres el piloto del nuevo EVA" Naruto leyó en voz baja,

"No" fue la respuesta del rubio tratando de no llamar la atención innecesariamente, era demasiado molesto de justificar y hablar sobre el tema de las peleas y cosas de EVA.

Un suspiro decepcionado se escuchó en todo el salon, probablemente todos los del salon podían leer el mensaje, no pasó mucho tiempo para que sonara la campana que da comienzo al almuerzo, separándose de todos en pos de ir a la azotea, Naruto trato de relajarse de las cosas que empezaban a molestarlo, pilotar, la escuela, Gendo, sabía que el hombre era malvado, solamente el verlo te daba una mala vibra, pero no le importaba seguiría su juego por el momento, porque-

"Oi tu el nuevo levantate" una voz rompió sus pensamientos, giró ligeramente su cabeza para mirar a un chico, Touji Suzuhara si no recuerda mal con él su compañero de lentes Kensuke Aida un chico que al parecer siempre cargaba una cámara con el.

"Puedes fingir todo lo que quieras, pero a mi no me engañas, yo se que tu eres el nuevo piloto de la monstruosidad que apareció la otra noche" dijo Touji una mirada enojada en su rostro.

"No, yo no era el piloto de esa cosa, yo recien llegue" dijo el rubio, volviendo a su posición para observar las nubes, un pasatiempo que empezó a tener con una chica de vuelta en alemania.

"No creas que me engañas, tu fuistes el que lastimo a mi pequeña hermana" dijo Touji, esto le intereso a Naruto, levantándose de su posición para mirar a Suzuhara, tuvo que mirar un poco para abajo considerando las diferencias de altura.

"Si fui yo el que pilotaba el EVA, lamento el incidente con tu hermana" dijo dando una ligera reverencia.

"Las disculpas no arreglan nada, tu lastimastes a mi hermana y me las pagaras" dijo preparando su puño, "venganza, bien hazlo, libera tu furia-"

Suzuhara estaba a punto de romper su puño en la cara del rubio pero antes de hacerlo el Naruto continuo "-pero recuerda que el que lastimo a tu hermana tambien evito que tu y ella murieran el día del ataque del Angel" dijo Naruto una cara sin emociones.

Touji se congelo, no había considerado eso, el estaba tan furioso por el accidente que olvido que básicamente el que estaba por golpear había evitado el tercer impacto, Touji apretó los puños, no sintiéndose capaz de golpearlo se giró para irse pero Naruto tenía otros planes

"Espera" dijo, el deportista miro a Naruto, el cual sacó una tarjeta negra con las siglas de NERV en ella, se la extendió a Touji "la tarjeta es una póliza de seguros, si la presentas en cualquier hospital automaticamente se pagarán todas las cuentas, mi numero de telefono esta en la parte trasera, yo confirmar los datos, lamento lo de tu hermana" dijo Touji tomó la tarjeta y lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Porque me ayudas?"preguntó con cuidado.

"Soy responsable de salvarle la vida, pero también de herirla, mandale mis disculpas de mi parte y cualquier cosa no dudes en hablarme" dijo el rubio pasando a el castaño y su amigo.

"Hey.. gracias" dijo el joven.

"No es nada" dijo Naruto yendo al interior de edificio.

"Eso es una tarjeta de servicios médicos de NERV, solo altos funcionarios o personas importantes tienen una" su amigo prácticamente gritó al chico deportista.

Touji no le hizo caso, solo se quedo mirando la puerta donde se fue el piloto, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios. "supongo que es un buen tipo" dijo simplemente antes de seguir el ejemplo del rubio y entrar en la escuela.

Dentro de la escuela Naruto caminaba por los pasillos, debatiendo si debería quedarse o no.

"Piloto Naruto"

Naruto miro detrás de él, y miró a la siempre estoica Rei Ayanami, la chica le devolvió la mirada, se quedaron unos segundos sin decir nada.

"Rei-chan, ¿que se te ofrece?" dijo volteandose completamente para mirar a Rei, la chica miró al joven frente a ella.

"Piloto Naruto, nos necesitan en NERV" estaba a punto de salir cuando Naruto la detuvo.

"Rei-chan por favor, llámame solo Naruto" dijo dando una sonrisa, sin esperar respuesta Naruto comenzó a alejarse, la chica peli azul lo miró por un segundo antes de seguirlo a la salida.

* * *

 **[CUARTEL DE NERV ]**

Fue llevado rápidamente a los cuarteles de NERV, un nuevo Ángel ataca Tokio 3, poniéndose su traje y posicionándose en la cápsula del EVA 01, el rubio estaba listo para comenzar la titánica proeza de pelear contra un enviado de la destrucción.

"Sincronización del 75%" la técnico Maya grito.

"EVA 01 DESPEGUE" la voz de Misato no se hizo esperar mandando al chico a velocidades de vértigo hacia la superficie.

El ángel atacaba la gran fortaleza de Tokio 3, la imponente figura de **Shamshel** en toda su gloria, destruyendo edificios con sus largos brazos en forma de látigos.

En ese momento el EVA unidad 01 hizo su aparición, el titan morado salió expulsado de la tierra, una patada dirigida al Ángel, el golpe fue directo, mandando a retroceder a la bestia,

Aterrizando con gracia, Naruto abrió el canal de comunicaciones, "¿alguna idea?" preguntó.

"El EVA ya cuenta con un cuchillo progresivo, pero es conveniente usar el arma a tu derecha" la voz de Ritsuko le respondió. el edificio a su derecha salió de la tierra y un arma que recuerda usar en las simulaciones de combate que tuvo en la semana apareció.

"Roger" la tomó y se posiciono detrás del edificio, arma lista para el combate, mirando por el rabillo del ojo, noto que se posicionó detrás del ángel, poniendo el arma en el suelo y sacando el cuchillo Naruto comenzó a acercarse lentamente a **Shamshel,** cuchillo en mano listo para rajar al angel.

"¿Que cres que haces? Naruto" la voz de Misato se escuchó en su cabina, la capitana lo distrajo provocando que pisara un auto que alertó a el enviado de los cielos, girando rápidamente el ángel desató una lluvia de golpes con sus brazos, Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de dar un mortal hacia atrás, impulsarse con sus manos llegó a su posición original tomo el rifle y abrió unos disparos contra el monstruo morado.

El arma no hizo más que activar el campo AT del ángel.

" **00:05:00"**

un cronómetro empezó a correr, una cuenta regresiva que terminará en cinco minutos.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces? tienes que seguir las órdenes," La voz de Misato se escuchó, Naruto apretó los dientes si no fuera por esa mujer el ángel será historia.

"Cállate" un susurro escapó de sus labios,

"No puedes tener ese tipo de comportamiento-"

"Callate" más fuerte.

"-no eres un niño desde ahora eres la defensa del mundo tienes que seguir las órdenes-"

" **Cierra el puto hocico perra"** Naruto se cansó de la Capitana,

" ….¿Que...que?" pregunto desconcertada,

"Tenía al hijo de puta, pero tu voz me distrajo, ahora solo tengo cuatro minutos para acabar con el" Naruto grito,furia se podía escuchar en su tono.

"No, tu tienes que volver, el cable umbilical ha sido cortado, sigue las órdenes" gritó la mujer.

"Obligame" sin decir más, tiró el arma al ángel procedió a sacar el cuchillo y el de repuesto, los sostuvo en un agarre firme, todo bajo las protestas de la mayor.

Corrió directo al ángel, en respuesta **Shamshel** envió sus brazos, Naruto los esquivar rodando por el suelo, ya frente al ángel apuñaló en varias ocasiones todo el cuerpo de la bestia, sus brazos se volvieron una falta de definición,por la velocidad de los ataques.

" **00:02:24"**

El ángel retrajo sus largos brazos y los utilizó para detener los brazos del demonio morado, Naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza los brazos del bastardo se sentían como brasas.

" **00:01:30"**

Naruto usando el cuerno del EVA, perforó la que sería la garganta del ángel, con un grito de agonía el ángel liberó su brazo derecho el cual rápidamente apretó el agarre del cuchillo, con un fuerte golpe el rubio lo inserto en el núcleo de **Shamshel.**

" **00:00:38"**

El ángel se negaba a morir por lo que Naruto dejo el cuchillo sostenido por el núcleo tomando el brazo libre del ángel y apretando los dientes por el dolor Naruto dio un último movimiento.

" **00:00:16"**

La planta del pie derecho de Naruto impacto en el cuchillo sostenido por el núcleo del ángel, el rubio movió los brazos del ángel atrayéndolo a él para dar más fuerza en el ataque provocando que el núcleo se rompiera bajo la presión del ataque.

" **00:00:00"**

Con un gemido final el ángel **Shamshel** murió ante las manos de Naruto.

* * *

 **[VESTIDORES DE NERV]**

"Desobedecer una orden de tu superior, insultar a dilla superior y atacar sin un plan, ¿que tienes que decir en tu defensa?" la voz fría de Misato retumbó en el vestidores. ella estaba recargada en los casillero, mirando fijamente al rubio.

"Este es el vestidor de hombres" dijo Naruto, el mismo tono glacial que Misato.

"¿Crees que esto es un juego?, casi moriste ahí afuera, solo tuviste suerte de contar con la energía suficiente para matar al ángel." gritó la mayor dientes apretados al ver como Naruto seguía cambiándose de ropa, casi sin prestarle atención.

"Tenía un plan, pero tu lo arruinaste, tenía al bastardo donde lo quería, pero como no era parte de tu plan lo vistes mal, ¿o me equivoco?" rugió Naruto.

" No es verdad, tenemos estratégicas, equipo y personal para todas las situaciones, no podemos dejar que por los caprichos de un niño mimado todo se-"

" **PUM"**

El casillero al lado de Misato fue golpeado con tal fuerza que dobló todo el metal, Misato solo pudo mirar en estado de shock como su compañero de piso prácticamente destruyo el casillero al lado de su cabeza.

"Ahora escucha con atención, e vivido en la calle durante toda mi vida, comí de la basura durante años para sobrevivir, pase noches de lluvia bajo una maldita caja de cartón. ser seleccionado como piloto, graduarme de la Universidad a una edad joven, tener una casa en Alemania, lo que tengo es a base de trabajo duro, así que nunca vuelvas a decirme niño mimado Capitán Katsuragi." terminando con el discurso Naruto saco su brazo del casillero y se fue, no pegar una segunda mirada a Misato.

* * *

 **[OFICINA DE MISATO NERV]**

Misato estaba mirando los archivos que tenían de Naruto y todo fue cierto, el chico vivió en las calles de Alemania hasta los diez, demostró un conocimiento tal que fue becado para sus estudios, ahí NERV se enteró del joven y lo apoyaron si realizaba pruebas de sincronización para ellos, cuatro años después y el chico se graduó de la universidad y en solo meses pudo comprar una casa por el mismo. vivió ahí hasta que fue sacado de por NERV para que viniera a Tokio 3, pero algo extraño pasa, durante el transcurso de su vida desde los once hasta hace poco se reunía con un hombre desconocido, eso para la intel de NERV era algo sospechoso, no el que el chico se reuniera con alguien, si no el hecho de que esa persona fuera indetectable, solo sabían que era un hombre mayor.

Suspirando, Misato se recostó en su silla pensando en el carismático rubio, que rápidamente ganó su amistad y afecto.

(Creo que le debo una disculpa) con ese pensamiento la mujer tomó su chaqueta y se fue a casa.

* * *

 **[CALLES DE TOKIO 3]**

Naruto estaba caminando con Rei a su departamento, la encontró en la central lista para irse y no pudo evitar acompañar a la peli azul. además necesitaba una caminata después de gritarle a Misato, sabía que ella se preocupaba por él, pero cuando le recordó su infancia, no pudo evitar perder el control.

"¿Piloto Naruto?" la voz sin emociones de Rei lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Creo haberte dicho que solo me llamaras Naruto,?, Rei-chan" el rubio pidió, la chica lo miró por un segundo antes de volver a preguntar.

"¿Naruto?" pregunto Rei, un poco de confusión se podía apreciar en su lindo rostro.

"Dime Rei-chan" respondió el chico de bigoted, una sonrisa sincera en su cara.

"¿Porque me acompaña a casa?" pregunto la oji roja, "mmm, no hay razón, solo quiero acompañar a una amiga, además de que necesito despejar la mente" respondió Naruto, su mano derecha rascando su mejilla en un rictus de confusión.

"¿Amiga?" pregunto Ayanami, su confusión ganando otro escalón. "pues claro, yo te considero mi amiga, somos compañeros de trabajo y compañeros en la escuela." dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

Ayanami Rei, sin duda la joven estaba confundida por el enigma que era Naruto, definitivamente el joven frente a ella era diferente de todos.

"¿Que gana siendo mi amigo?, Naruto" la pregunta de Rei no se hizo esperar.

"Ganó, una persona importante para mi, una razón más para pilotar el EVA y no permitir que destruyan el mundo" dijo Naruto una enorme sonrisa de confianza en su bigotudo rostro.

Rei miro al joven frente a ella, todas las características del rubio le decía que estaba siendo honesto con ella.

"¿Entonces aquí vives?, Rei-chan, no parece muy acogedor" la pregunta del piloto la sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada para mirar el gris y desgastado edificio de departamentos que NERV le había dado para vivir.

"Si, gracias por acompañarme, Naruto" dijo la chica dando una ligera reverencia.

" No hay problema Rei-chan, para eso estamos los amigos" sin más Naruto comenzó a alejarse su conjunto de departamentos no estaba lejos del lugar.

* * *

 **[DENTRO DEL APARTAMENTO DE AYANAMI]**

El departamento de Rei era sin dudas un lugar pequeño, una cuarto compartiendo el comedor con su cama y la cocina, el baño estaba en un cuarto adjunto, vendas se miraban tiradas en el piso y solo tenia unas pocos muebles.

Ayanami comenzó a caminar al baño, la rutina de todas las noches, se metio al baño, se desnudó su perfecta piel blanca como la nieve, contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello azul y ojos rojos, pechos copa b, un perfecto trasero y unas largas piernas era la apariencia de la joven en el espejo de Rei. metiéndose a una ducha rápida, la peli azul estaba casi lista para dormir, solo necesitaba tomarse las pastillas que la le daba, no sabía para qué servían, unas clases de vitaminas le dijeron. sin más se puso la ropa interior de color blanco, su camisa del uniforme y se disponía a tomar las pastillas.

Pero antes de hacerlo, miró a su derecha a su cama colgado en uno de los soportes, una pieza de ropa que no pertenece a ella,un abrigo de color negro con detalles en color café para el cuello, el único defecto era que tenía sangre en el interior, la chica dejó las pastillas y se trasladó al abrigo que los médicos le dieron, el mismo abrigo que el cuarto elegido le dio en su primera pelea contra el tercer ángel, el ángel _**Sachiel**_. lo tomo e inmediatamente noto su calor, lo puso cerca de su cara para apreciarlo mejor, se sentó y lo inspecciono a detalle.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo internos del abrigo y pudo sacar un... ¿puro?.

Sí definitivamente era un cigarrillo de la más alta calidad, dejándolo en la mesita al lado de su cama, metió la mano de nuevo y encontró otra cosa un encendedor totalmente rojo, confundida lo ario por la tapa y pudo apreciar que el encendedor tenía que ser costoso ya que tenía detalles en dorado que de hecho era oro, la mecha,la rueda y el anti viento todo de un perfecto color dorado, la chica lo dejo en la mesa y trato de encontrar algo más, no lo hizo, sus ojos empezaron a pesar, definitivamente cansada de las actividades del día, se acostó y durmió, dejando de lado las pastillas que Gendo y Akagi tanto le hicieron tomar en pos de dormir con el abrigo de Naruto sobre ella usándolo como una cobija.

* * *

 **[DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO Y MISATO]**

Naruto estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento, nervioso de lo que podría encontrar, tal vez Misato siga enojada o esté furiosa, armándose de valor sacó las llaves y procedió a abrir la puerta, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta Misato salió, su chaqueta a medio poner y una mirada de sorpresa cuando notó a su rubio compañero.

"Naruto"

"Hey...Misato..lamento lo que dije solo estaba…. bueno yo…. creo que..." trato de explicar Naruto pero no sabia como hacerlo la capitana vio esto y dio una sonrisa.

"No Naruto, yo soy la que lo siento, no debí gritarte y menos desconfiar de ti, después de todo somos un equipo" dijo Misato una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a su compañero.

"Se que quieres protegerme Misato, y probablemente debí decirte mi plan antes de desobedecer las órdenes por eso te pido disculpas" dijo Naruto, la cabeza mirando a sus pies, Misato se animó ante las palabras de Naruto, así que en un fuerte abrazo Misato dijo.

"Claro que te perdono Naruto-kun, pero desde ahora somos un equipo, las decisiones de trabajo y de la casa debemos resolverlas juntos"

"Esta bien, oí, que te parece unas cervezas como muestra de paz" dijo mostrando un sixpack de alcohol, "o Naruto-kun ¿estás seguro? ¿no eres muy joven para beber?" dijo Misato un tono de burla presente en su voz,

"Misato-chan deberías saber, edad suficiente para casarse y defender la tierra contra monstruos gigantes en un EVA, edad suficiente para beber y otras cosas" dijo Naruto una voz ronca al final de su discurso.

"O ¿acaso tratas de seducirme?" trato de burlarse Misato, "no lo se, tu dime" fue el comentario de Naruto. entraron en la casa, solo puedo decir que ambos no se levantaron de sus camas el día siguiente, ambos con una resaca tal que pondrían a un ángel en estado de coma.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo numero 2 de esta historia, si tienen una duda, queja o comentario por favor no dude en dejar un review, sin más por el momento muchas gracias.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**DESCARGA DE RESPONSABILIDAD NO SOY DUEÑO DE EVANGELION O NARUTO. ESTA ES UNA OBRA SIN FINES DE LUCRO, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.**

* * *

 **[DEPARTAMENTO DE MISATO Y NARUTO UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS]**

Naruto hace un rato que salió de la ducha diaria después de sus ejercicios de la mañana, se puso la ropa que usó la primera vez que llego a Tokio 3, el dia de hoy era sábado y lo planeaba pasar recorriendo la ciudad, mirando pa fecha en el calendario no pudo evitar sonreír.

(Hoy me traen mis cosas de Alemania) fue el pensamiento del rubio que rápidamente buscó un cierto encendedor. solo para descubrir que no lo tenía.

"Mierda, dónde está" dijo cuando comenzó a mover todo en la habitación, tratando de encontrar el objeto invaluable que su amiga le regalo.

"me matara" dijo con resignación, si su amiga lo sabía estaba más que muerto, en este punto considera dejar que el siguiente ángel destruyera todo, solo para evitar el castigo de su amiga.

(TOC, TOC)

"Adelante" dijo con una voz sin su característica alegría.

"Hey Naruto-kun ¿que era todo ese ruido? wow remodelando a caso" dijo la siempre alegre Misato mirando el cuarto desorganizado de su compañero de piso, "nada" dijo sintiendo el dolor fantasma de la última vez que hizo enojar al demonio que tenía por amiga.

"¿Que pasa? no es normal verte deprimido" la capitana pidió, mirando el estado de su compañero.

"Esque perdi algo muy importante, de casualidad no lo has visto es un encendedor rojo con detalles en dorado, es de vital importancia que lo encuentre' dijo Naruto un tono de voz desesperada.

"Lo siento, no lo he visto, ¿pero cuando fue la última vez que lo tenias?, tal vez lo dejaste en un lugar donde lo tendrias a la mano y simplemente lo olvidaste" dijo Misato su voz tenía un tono de experiencia.

"No lo se, lo tenia cuando llegue a tokio 3, lo puse en mi…. o dios Rei-chan, gracias Misato" dijo besando la mejilla de la mujer como agradecimiento, acto que sonrojó ligeramente a Misato.

* * *

 **[DEPARTAMENTO DE REI, 1 HORA DESPUÉS]**

Rei estaba sentada en su departamento, pensando en el piloto de la unidad 01, el chico que ha estado invadiendo sus pensamientos con mayor frecuencia en los últimos días, Rei estaba confundida, usualmente no le pone atención a las cosas o las olvida sin darle importancia. pero últimamente estaba presente casi todos los días.

(TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC)

Los pensamientos de Rei se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte tocar en la puerta, levantándose y abriendo pudo ver al dueño de sus pensamientos actuales.

"Naruto" la chica dijo su tono totalmente carente de emociones.

"Rei-chan, gusto en verte solo pasaba por aquí mirando y me dije 'oye creo que no e visitado a Rei-chan a su apartamento' así que vine y recordé haberle prestado un abrigo, de casualidad no tendras el abrigo, por favor dime que tienes el abrigo." dijo el hombre de bigotes, un tono desesperado, con una sonrisa forzada.

"Pasa" Ayanami se giró, caminando cercas de ella, Naruto cerró la puerta detrás de el camino poco mirando el departamento de Rei, dándose cuenta de la suciedad y poco cuidado, bueno al menos no había latas de cerveza por todos lados.

Tomando el abrigo ella se lo tendió, "gracias por prestarmelo" dijo, Naruto lo tomo y procedió a buscar en los bolsillos, solo para encontrarlos vacíos.

"Maldición, estoy muerto" gritó, suspirando miró a Rei, "lo siento Rei-chan solo estoy desesperado, perdí algo importante, un encendedor que me regaló una amiga" dijo Naruto.

Ayanami no dijo nada, solo fue a su mesita, recogió algo se volvió al rubio y se lo entregó.

Naruto amplio los ojos al ver su encendedor y un puro, "esto.."

"Estaba dentro del abrigo, lo saque anoche"

Naruto estaba eufórico, guardando el encendedor el rubio tomó desprevenida a Ayanami al someterla en un abrazo, "gracias Rei-chan" al no estar acostumbrada al contacto físico la peli azul solo amplió sus ojos.

"Bien, creo que te has ganado una recompensa-" dijo soltándose del abrazo "-mmm, lo tengo ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?" preguntó una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ayanami lo pensó, el comandante Ikari le dio el dia libre, y la doctora Akagi no tenía pruebas que hacer con ella.

"No tengo nada que hacer" dijo.

"Perfecto, porque este dia vienes conmigo a un paseo por Tokyo 3"

"¿Por Qué?"

Naruto se sorprendió por esto pero su sonrisa solo creció "obvio, porque esto es lo que hacen los amigos, prepárate estaré esperando en la puerta" dijo olvidando su abrigo en la cama de Ayanami.

"Naruto, olvidas tu abrigo" dijo la chica de ojos rojos, "o eso te lo puedes quedar, miralo como una parte del pago por cuidar mi encendedor" dijo el chico saliendo por la puerta.

Rei, miro el abrigo, lo tomó y lo puso en su lugar de nuevo.

"¿Amigo?"

* * *

 **[CENTRO DE TOKIO 3, 1 HORA MÁS TARDE]**

Naruto caminaba con Rei a su lado, mirando las diversas tiendas que Tokio 3 tenía para ofrecer,desde centros de ropa, hasta bibliotecas las tiendas eran diversas,Naruto noto como Ayanami seguía usando el mismo uniforme de la escuela.

"Entonces Rei-chan, ¿que quieres hacer primero?" dijo a la peli azul, Rei consideró la pregunta,

"Lo que quieras hacer tu, Naruto" respondió Rei, el rubio miró a su acompañante, usualmente las chicas trataría de tomar la iniciativa para hacer lo que querían, pero Ayanami no era como cualquiera.

"No hay problema Rei, puedes elegir cualquier lugar que quieras, yo te invite y es justo que primero hagamos lo que quieras" el rubio respondió, no queriendo solo llevar a Rei y no hacer nada que le guste.

Ella miró una tienda de libros cerca, recientemente quería comprar un libro que le ayudará a responder lo que Naruto estaba provocando o los términos que él usaba a diario para describir su relación.

Siguiendo la dirección que Rei estaba mirando, aprecio como su atención se dirigió a una tienda de libros.

"¿Qué me dices si comenzamos con la tienda de libros?" el rubio no espero una respuesta, tomo la mano de Rei y la condujo dentro de la tienda.

(Cálido)

La librería no era muy grande pero perfecta para que varias personas pudieran estar en el interior y tener espacio para moverse libremente. Naruto miro a la chica, como ella estaba buscando en estanterías el libro que deseaba comprar.

"Rei" ganando la atención de la chica Naruto continuó "voy a buscar un libro, no te alejes" Rei asintió, al ver esto el rubio le dio una sonrisa antes de entrar más profundo en la tienda, Rei busco estanteria con la letra 'A' en la tienda, no tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba, un libro moderadamente grande con una cubierta de color rojo, el título en letras grandes.

"Amistad y otro tipo de Relaciones" leyó el título, asintiendo abrió el libro para leer un poco.

 _La amistad es una relación afectiva entre dos o más personas. La amistad es una de las relaciones interpersonales más comunes que la mayoría de las personas tienen en la vida. La amistad se da en distintas etapas de la vida y en diferentes grados de importancia y trascendencia. La amistad nace cuando las personas encuentran inquietudes y sentimientos comunes. Hay amistades que nacen a los pocos minutos de relacionarse y otras que tardan años en hacerlo._

La chica leyó este pasaje varias veces, comprendiendo y comparando con lo que compartía con Naruto, no tenía ninguna afición común con el, solo ambos eran pilotos. su tren de pensamiento se vio interrumpido por Naruto, el cual volvió con un libro en la mano.

"Rei, encontrastes lo que buscabas" recibió un asentimiento como confirmación, Naruto dio una sonrisa a cambio. pagaron y se fueron.

Ya fuera de la tienda Naruto no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Rei, me gustaria saber, el dia en el que nos conocimos tu estabas muy herida,mi pregunta es ¿porque estabas tan lastimada?"

Ayanami pensó un poco la pregunta de su rubio compañero antes de contestar.

"Poco tiempo antes del ataque del tercer ángel, tuve un accidente en la prueba de arranque de la unidad 00, la unidad perdió el control y la cabina fue expulsada, el comandante Ikari salvó mi vida ese día" dijo Rei.

Naruto, asimilo lo que le dijo Rei, ella parecía tener un apego a Gendo Ikari, eso le preocupaba, pero no sentía que era cuestión suya el decirle que el hombre era malvado, solo tenía que dejar que ella se diera cuenta por sí misma, Naruto dejo por la paz el tema del accidente de Rei, probablemente la chica lo quería olvidar y el solo recordar los terribles momentos que vivió.

"Y ¿que comprastes?" preguntó cambiando de tema, "un libro" respondió simplemente, Naruto arqueó un ceja, ¿eso era algún tipo de broma? o solo su forma normal de responder honestamente no lo sabía.

"Me refiero ¿a que tipo de libro?" preguntó de nuevo, Ayanami siguió caminando con el piloto, la chica miró al rubio mientras contestaba, "un libro sobre la amistad"

"O… interesante" ciertamente no esperaba eso, "¿tienes hambre? , porque yo me comería un Angel jajaja"su intento de broma no parecía ser registrado por la peli azul, la chica lo miró con su cara impasible,"no creo que los ángeles se puedan comer" dijo una cara de refleccion en su rostro.

Naruto miro a la chica junto a él por casi un minuto, sabía que no fue la mejor broma de su repertorio, pero no creía que Rei se lo tomaría enserio.

"Creo que hay una cafetería cercas, mejor vamos a comer" dijo llendo a la dirección de la sección de comida, un aura deprimida por su fallida broma, Rei a su lado una cara carente de emociones, no sentirse afectada por el estado de ánimo de su compañero, pero dando unas cuantas miradas dirigidas a él.

* * *

 **[HORAS MÁS TARDE]**

Naruto convenció a Rei de comprar ropa, siendo sincero, el rubio quería ver la espectacular figura de Ayanami con algo más que su uniforme escolar, Rei se probó varios tipo de ropa no mostrar ningún tipo de alegría al cambiar su conjunto de ropa, incluso cuando Naruto se ofreció a pagar, la chica solamente asintió como reconocimiento.

"Me divertí mucho el dia de hoy Rei-chan, algun dia hay que hacerlo de nuevo ¿que dices?" pregunto el chico de bigotes cargando unas cuantas bolsas de ropa, Ayanami a su lado, su libro en sus manos.

"Naruto, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" la voz de Ayanami parecía un poco diferente de lo habitual, "¿no acabas de hacer una?Rei-chan" dijo el rubio una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Ayanami nuevamente no registró el intento de broma y procedió a continuar, "¿cual es la razón por la que quieres ser mi amigo?" dijo mirando al frente del camino.

"mmm… sencillo, creo que eres una chica muy linda, una chica linda con buenos sentimientos que se ocultan debajo de una gruesa cáscara, pero estoy seguro de que seré capaz de sacarte de ella. esa es una promesa, y creeme si hay algo importante para mi esas son las promesas que hago con la gente que me importa." dijo el bigotudo rubio, desbordando determinación ante sus sinceras palabras

Rei se sorprendió por el repentino comentario de Naruto, una pequeña sensación de calor nació en el interior de la chica ante tales palabras, una pequeña chispa que daba calor al interior de Rei por escuchar tales palabras con tanta determinación, no sabía la razón de esto, pero ella estaba segura de que le gustaría averiguarlo.

"Gracias por responder, Naruto" la voz de Rei seguía siendo estoica ante Naruto. "no hay problema Rei-chan" dijo Naruto con el destino directo al departamento de Ayanami.

* * *

 **[HABITACIÓN DE REI]**

El rubio de bigotes no pudo dejar a la chica sola en el cuarto que era su casa, el lugar estaba desordenado, así que procedió a limpiarlo, todo ante la atenta mirada de Rei que no dejaba de recordar sus palabras, vendajes viejos, ropa sucia esparcida y los trastes sucios eran algunas de las cosas que se podían apreciar en el departamento de Rei, Naruto no tardó en limpiar toda la casa, no es que fuera una casa muy grande. cuando terminó se sentó en la cama de Rei.

"Al menos no eres tan desorganizada como Misato" dijo dando un suspiro de alivio.

Rei acompañó al rubio compañero en un silencio cómodo, solo roto por el sonido de sus respiraciones. Naruto se levanto de la cama, miró a Rei y le dio una risita.

"Es mejor que me valla, Misato me debe estar esperando" con eso dicho se levantó de la cama, en la puerta Naruto se despidió de Ayanami de nuevo mandandole un saludo de mano, Rei lo miró irse y cerrar la puerta, ella miró el espacio vacío frente a ella y luego sus cosas, sin más que hacer ella comenzó a guardar todo lo que Naruto le compro, pero se detuvo al contemplar el abrigo de Naruto, acercándose lo tomó y lo olfateo un poco (huele como él), se dijo con lo que lo colgó y se fue a terminar de acomodar la ropa.

* * *

 **[DÍAS MÁS TARDE]**

El quinto Ángel se presentó, **Ramiel (Trueno de dios)** tiene una forma radicalmente diferente, y no parece un ser vivo en absoluto. Es un gigantesco octaedro cristalino flotante. La superficie de Ramiel es color azul y altamente reflectante. el equipo de NERV miro como el imponente Ángel más grande que sus predecesores se acercaba flotando por el mar.

"Muy bien todos los sistemas listos, el EVA unidad 01 está listo para despegar" la voz de Maya sonó en el comunicador de Naruto el actualmente estaba en el EVA esperando el lanzamiento.

"EVANGELION UNIDAD 01, LANZAMIENTO" grito Misato.

Naruto fue enviado rápidamente contra el Ángel, pero el 'trueno de dios' ya lo había detectado. "se detecta actividad por parte del Ángel" gritó Aoba "NARUTO" grito Misato.

Atravesando el edificio el rayo mortal del ángel fue directo a la unidad 01 pero Naruto activó su **campo AT** para repeler el mortal ataque, apenas soportaron el embate, " MISATO RETIRADA, RETIRADA" gritó Naruto pero antes de que pudiera decir más el rayo pasó el campo AT del EVA al verlo el rubio puso sus antebrazos para reducir el daño, burbujas salieron dentro de la cabina procedentes de los brazos del bigotudo, el aprieto los dientes para evitar gritar pero el dolor fue demasiado.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

"Aborten la misión recuperen al EVA" grito Misato preocupación en su rostro al ver a su amigo en tal dolor, el EVA fue recuperado y el piloto fue llevado a la enfermería con sus brazos tener marcas de quemaduras.

* * *

 **[HORAS DESPUÉS]**

Naruto se despertó, mirando un techo blanco levantándose sintió sus brazos en fuego, el dolor era demasiado que bueno que tenia- "Naruto" sus pensamientos se vieron truncados por la voz de Rei a su derecha, mirándola podía ver que estaba sentada, leyendo el mismo libro que compró el otro dia.

"Rei-chan…..parece que me patearon el trasero ¿verdad?" pregunto Naruto medio sentado en la cama del hospital, "fuisteis herido por el rayo del Angel, estas en condiciones óptimas pero tus brazos sufrieron daños, los médicos dijeron que te recuperastes rápido, me tenias…. mmm ...preocupada" dijo Rei esto sorprendió a Naruto.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Naruto, Rei miro el libro en sus manos y luego a Naruto, "el libro dice que eso es lo que sentí, preocupación, es un estado de desasosiego, inquietud o temor producido ante una situación difícil o un problema" dijo la chica "al parecer pensar que morirás produjo este estado, aun cuando dijeron que estabas bien, no se ha ido...esto me confunde" dijo en su tono inexpresivo.

"No tienes que encontrarle lógica Rei chan, es algo que nos hace humanos, me alegra que estés preocupada por mi, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, ¿qué tal eso te ase sentir mejor?" el rubio le regaló una enorme sonrisa, "gracias" puede que la cara de Ayanami no dijera nada pero sus ojos revelaban que esas palabras tuvieron un efecto en ella.

"¿Donde esta Misato?" pregunto el rubio, "ella está actualmente planeando la forma de derrotar al Ángel junto a la Dr Akagi y el personal de NERV" dijo la chica.

"El angel"

"Se dirige a la central de NERV, cualquiera que se acerque al ángel recibe un disparo igual al que te hirió" Naruto contempló la respuesta de su inexpresiva amiga, "gracias Rei-chan" con eso se puso de pie y tomo sus cosas de la mesa al lado de la cama, yendo al baño, todo ante la mirada de Ayanami.

* * *

Misato katsuragi estaba en un cuarto rodeada de ingenieros, científicos y su amiga Ritsuko, todos planeando cómo detener el ángel, no podían arriesgarse en atacar sin un plan, el trueno de dios fue sin duda uno de los ángeles más fuertes y de los más precisos, Naruto podía dar fe de ello...Naruto.. el simple hecho de saber que estuvo en peligro de muerte, la hace sentir inútil, su falta de estrategia casi le cuesta la vida al piloto,

"¿Como que no puedo entrar? déjame pasar" dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Naruto?" Misato dijo no creía que el chico se pudiera levantar. "mocoso si no te largas de aquí te sacaremos a la fuerza, solo se permite acceso al personal de-grrr"

"Maldi-aaahh" fueron los gritos que se escucharon fuera de la puerta, unos momentos después Naruto estaba entrando por esa puerta. "limpieza en el pasillo dos" dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa.

"Naruto, que haces aqui, tienes que recuperarte del ataque" fue la queja de Misato.

"No cuando hay un ángel en la puerta de NERV, no puedo ser tan mal anfitrión con nuestro amigo, ¿cual es el plan?"

Misato se quedó viendo al chico, ella sabía lo obstinado que el era, con un suspiro comenzó a ponerlo al tanto de la situación.

"Por lo que el ángel está en camino, penetrando capa por capa del blindaje que nos separa de la superficie..mmm.." dijo Naruto meditando los hechos.

"Exacto, al parecer el ángel cuenta con un campo AT mas fuerte que sus predecesores y nadie se puede acercar a cierta distancia, o el ángel le disparará." respondió Misato.

"No podemos usar los rifles convencionales. y menos acercarnos lo suficiente como para usar el cuchillo del EVA, situación complicada en la que nos puso el bastardo." comento el rubio rascándose la barbilla en un rictus de pensamiento.

"Pero tengo un plan" dijo la capitana mirando a Naruto. el solo asintió para que la mujer continúe.

" La unidad 01 realizará contra el ángel un disparo con el nuevo rifle experimental de positrones que el departamento de desarrollo ha estado trabajando, la Unidad 00 le protegerá con un escudo electromagnético diseñado para soportar altas temperaturas y creado a partir de la pantalla térmica de una nave espacial SSTO." Misato dijo con confianza.

"Siento que hay un 'pero' en todo este plan" murmuro el rubio.

"Tienes razón, el problema con este plan es que el arma está en etapa experimental y requiere una cantidad de 180 GigaWatts, toda la energía de japón será requerida para un solo disparo y su tiempo de recarga será lento" dijo la peli púrpura.

"En resumen, realizó el tiro y mató al ángel" dijo Naruto.

"Pero si fallas Ayanami tendrá que usar el escudo para evitar que el ángel te mate, el escudo debe aguantar por lo menos diecisiete segundos, el tiempo suficiente para otro disparo ser recargado, esa sera tu ultima oportunidad para matar al ángel" Misato dijo un poco de pesar en su voz.

"No fallare te lo prometo" dijo dando una sonrisa, él se levantó y dio una ligera reverencia a todo el personal dentro de la sala antes de salir.

* * *

 **[ZONA DE ABORDAJE DE LOS EVAS, 1 HORA ANTES DEL ATAQUE]**

Naruto y Rei estaban en la intemperie vestidos con sus trajes de pilotos, el rubio estaba acostado en la plataforma de abordaje miraba al cielo y las diversas estrellas que se podían ver, Ayanami por su parte estaba sentada con sus rodillas contra el pecho, mirando la ciudad de Tokio 3.

"¿En que piensas? Rei-chan" pregunto Naruto sin moverse de su posición. Ayanami giró su cabeza para mirar al piloto, luego volvió a su posición.

"¿Cual es tu razón para pilotar el EVA?" pregunto la oji roja.

Naruto se sorprendió ligeramente, poniéndose en una posición sentada con las piernas cruzadas, el chico confronto a Rei, "mi razón...mmm… creo que seria porque tengo personas importante para proteger" dijo el chico de bigotes.

"¿personas importantes?" dijo con duda.

"Si, las personas que considero importantes en mi vida, gente por la cual pongo mi vida en la línea de fuego sin pensarlo, personas que me hacen feliz, al principio no quería pilotar, el hacerlo es una gran responsabilidad...pero me di cuenta que si no lo hago,las personas importantes para mi morirán y eso es algo que no pienso permitir"

"¿Quienes son las personas importantes para ti?"

"Esta Misato, mis compañeros de clase touji y kensuke, la presidenta de la clase, que aun siendo muy estricta es una buena persona, mis amigos en Alemania, tú también" dijo dándole una sonrisa feliz.

Esto sorprendió a Ayanami "¿soy importante para ti?" preguntó.

"Claro, eres mi amiga y compañera piloto, dime Rei-chan, ¿cual es tu razón para pelear?" dijo el rubio mirando a su compañera piloto la cual miro al suelo, pensando, considerando la pregunta de Naruto.

"¿Mi razón?" ella comenzó a pensar darse cuenta de que no tenia una razon, solo le ordenaron hacerlo y ella piloto, pero lo dicho por el rubio compañero le estaba afectando.

" **PILOTOS A SUS POSICIONES** " una voz dijo por medio de un altoparlante.

"Hora del show, vamos Rei-chan es hora" dijo tendiendole la mano para que la tomara, ella lo hizo, levantándose lista para enfrentar al Ángel aun con dudas sobre su razón.

* * *

 **[ZONA DEL ATAQUE]**

"Pilotos listos y en posiciones"

"El rifle de positrones casi listo"

"Angel a solo quince kilómetros de penetrar la última capa de blindaje"

Eran los gritos de los diversos técnicos en la sala de control, monitoreando y controlando cada detalle de la operación, la capitana Misato Katsuragi estaba supervisando a todos los técnicos, dando un suspiro se dirigió a los pilotos.

"Naruto, Rei…. ¿están listos?" preguntó con su voz profesional "si capitana" respondieron al unísono, manteniendo una voz carente de emociones.

"Que la operación Yashima de inicio"

* * *

 **[CON EL ÁNGEL]**

Ramiel el trueno de dios y quinto ángel estaba usando su taladro para penetrar directamente el Geofront de NERV, pero una lluvia de misiles cayó encima del enorme octaedro, pero él no se inmuto ante tal ataque, desplegando su campo AT haciendo que exploten antes de siquiera tocarlo.

"AHORA" fue el grito de Misato dando la orden para que Naruto dispare, sin perder un segundo el cuarto elegido disparó el gran rifle de positrones mandando un gran haz de luz para impactar con el angel.

Al verlo Ramiel disparó su mortal rayo de luz ambos ataques interactuaron en el centro provocando que los dos ataques a desviarse, el ataque de Ramiel impacto cercas de Naruto mandandolo a volar con todo y arma.

"NARUTO"

El ángel continuó con su labor mientras el EVA morado emite vapor por todo el cuerpo, resultado del fuerte ataque.

"El equipo ha sido dañado el EVA no cuenta con la calibración automática" grito Maya.

"Regresen intentaremos más tarde"ordenó la mayor sin la calibración automática del rifle de positrones no se podría hacer el tiro.

"Misato"

"Naruto, vuelve a la base el EVA debe ser reparado lo intentaremos después" dijo Misato mirando al EVA por la cámara, mirando como estaba tirado.

"Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, el tiempo para reparar la calibración es demasiado" dijo moviendo la máquina ligeramente.

"Pero sin la calibración automática no se puede garantizar un disparo preciso" trato de rebatir la mujer.

"Confia en mi, lo lograre solo necesito un último tiro" dijo mientras el EVA se ponía de pie.

"Misato las probabilidades que haga el tiro son del menos del 7.18% en el mejor de los casos" las palabras de Ritsuko se escucharon.

Misato estaba en una encrucijada por un lado su compañero pedía una oportunidad más, pero los números decían que fallaría a un nuevo disparo. ella recordó los sucesos anteriores como por su falta de un plan y salirse del protocolo, Naruto casi muere.

"Naruto"

El EVA se puso de pie, todavía humeando un poco, el rifle en su mano derecha cuidado de no dañarlo más. "¿que pasa?"

"¿Me prometes?...no, ¿me aseguras que acertarás el tiro?" preguntó seriamente mirando a su amigo de bigotes, por la cámara del EVA" Misato" grito la Dr. Akagi.

Tomando el rifle con las dos manos el EVA se posiciono para otro tiro "CON MI VIDA" gritó el rubio.

"PREPAREN EL RIFLE" con ese grito todo el personal comenzó a mandar toda la energía al gran rifle de positrones, cambiando el cartucho Naruto miro como "el trueno de dios" preparaba otro ataque "Misato cuanto tiempo" dijo cuando miro el haz de luz listo para ser disparado.

"veinte segundos" dijo Misato.

 **Ramiel** no espero y disparó el rayo de la muerte, "mierda" gritó Naruto pero antes de que el golpe llegara apareció la unidad 00, "REI" la imponente máquina de color blanco y naranja se mantuvo firme ante el embate del rayo, "tengo que protegerte" el escudo comenzando a derretirse ligeramente "quince segundos" la voz de Maya sonó por el comunicador, "Ayanami resiste" el EVA apenas se mantenía en pie ante el gran calor que producía el rayo (mi razón para pelear...) pensó Ayanami.

Las palabras de Naruto haciendo eco en su mente (...sin el estaria triste….) pensando cuando miro a Naruto inconsciente en la sala de hospital. (...no se lo que es sentirse feliz...) el escudo comenzó a agrietarse.

"diez segundos" grito Misato

"Rei quítate puedo soportar el resto" dijo el rubio mirando como la unidad 00 comenzaba a ser empujada, pero Ayanami no se movió, dentro de la cabina de Rei podían verse una gran cantidad de burbujas producidas por el extremo calor (..pero si es como el sentimiento cálido que siento con Naruto…. )

"cinco segundos" gritó Maya

"Entonces tengo una razon para pelear" dijo la chica. deteniendo el resto del ataque del angel antes de que el EVA cayera sin fuerza en el suelo.

"CARGA COMPLETA"

El piloto de la unidad 01 no necesito mas señal, apuntó directamente al centro del Ángel y con un ruido el gran ataque del rifle de positrones salió disparado, Ramiel levantó su escudo AT pero el potente rayo atravesó fácilmente la monumental defensa.

Por un momento no paso nada, preocupando a todos, con un rugido de agonía el ángel cayó, un gran agujero en el centro podía ser visto,

"REI" grito Naruto yendo al lugar donde quedó la unidad 00.

Naruto sacó la cabina de la unidad 00, con mucho cuidado ponerla en tierra, una vez hecho esto salió del EVA y corrió a la cabina, tomando la palanca no inmutarse ante el fuerte calor que desprendía abrió la puerta, "Rei" gritó mirando dentro pudo ver como Ayanami estaba en un estado exhausto y con una ligera línea de sangre en la cabeza pero en buenas condiciones.

"Naruto..¿estas bien?"

"Idiota, eso es lo que yo tengo que preguntar" dijo Naruto, pequeñas lágrimas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos.

"Perdón" dijo agachando la cabeza. "no está bien, es solo que me preocupantes es todo" dijo entrando a la cabina "yo no sé cómo reaccionar a esta situación" dijo la chica confundida. "¿porque no solo sonries?" le dijo levantando a la chica del asiento cuidadosamente.

"¿Sonreír?" pregunto la oji roja.

"Si, lo que acabamos de hacer fue bueno, tu estas bien, yo estoy bien y la ciudad está a salvo, eso es lo que tienes que hacer en esta clase de situaciones." dijo el rubio dando una sonrisa a la mujer en sus brazos, Rei tuvo dificultades para sonreír, al no estar familiarizada con el gesto se le complicaba pero con un poco de esfuerzo fue capaz de darle una sonrisa a su rubio amigo

"Esa es una linda sonrisa Rei-chan" dijo el chico cuando se sentó en la hierba esperando al personal de NERV todo sin dejar de abrazar a la chica, la cual se quedó en su regazo dormida por el estrés, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Se acabo el capitulo gracias por sus comentarios, seguir la historia o tenerla en favoritos, como agradecimiento dejare este pequeño omake sin mas muchas gracias, comentarios dudas o preguntas por favor mandar un review.**

 **[OMAKE]**

Misato Katsuragi, la capitana de NERV estaba en su departamento, después de arreglar las cosas con Naruto se sentía renovada, su relación con el rubio de bigotes mejoró enormemente después del accidente con el último Ángel, ahora Misato estaba apunto de llamar a la puerta de Naruto, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó movimiento dentro del cuarto de baño.

Extrañada se giró al cuarto del baño, abriendo ligeramente la puerta pudo apreciar algo que no esperaba. Naruto estaba totalmente desnudo dándole la espalda, su rutina de ejercicios había terminado hace poco y el chico necesitaba un baño, su cuerpo musculoso siendo lavado del sudor residual, Misato estaba mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Naruto, cada movimiento marcando y tensando su cuerpo, el chico tenía masa, pero no era solo músculo, su cuerpo tenía la figura de un nadador con años de experiencia, mirando más abajo pudo ver que no dejaba de lado sus piernas, todo su cuerpo estaban tonificado, se giró y Misato tuvo una gran vista de su cuerpo de frente, el gran premio a la vista..

Cerrando la puerta lentamente, Misato se dio la vuelta, tenía una hemorragia nasal y un gran sonrojo en su rostro, (definitivamente no es un niño) se dijo así misma, agradecida de que Naruto pensaba que ella no se levantaba temprano, seguro que se confió en no cerrar la cortina.


	4. capitulo 4

**DESCARGA DE RESPONSABILIDAD NO SOY DUEÑO DE EVANGELION O NARUTO. ESTA ES UNA OBRA SIN FINES DE LUCRO, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.**

* * *

 **[DEPARTAMENTO DE REI]**

Rei despertó, han pasado dos semana desde los acontecimientos del ataque del quinto ángel, desde ese día se ha estado acercando más a su compañero rubio, pensando en él recordó que el dia de hoy no lo podría ver al parecer tenia un paseo, ella no podría ir ya que no puede quedarse NERV sin protección, además de que Gendo se lo prohibió, Ayanami se levantó de su cama, un cuarto limpio y pintura nueva de un ligero azul, en el centro de la pared se encontraba un remolino rojo, la firma del autor que le ayudó a pintar hace tres días.

Mirándose en el espejo pudo ver como su cabello azul empezaba a ser más largo _"las chicas con el cabello largo son lindas..."_ recordó la conversación que Naruto y Makoto Hyuga tuvieron, ella estaba pasando cuando los escucho, Naruto decía que le gustaban las chicas con cabello largo _"...pero Rei se ve linda con el cabello corto"_ despues sonrio un poco ante lo dicho después por el piloto rubio, sonreír, el ello de ella haciendo eso fue un suceso raro, solo lo hacia cuando estaba sola o Naruto cerca, e incluso así sólo ocasionalmente.

"Naruto" se dijo así misma ella ha estado pensando en el piloto con más frecuencia, cada vez que estaban juntos era un momento feliz, solo ayudaba que el comandante al parecer aprobaba su interacción, ya que el dijo que se mantuviera mas sercas de Naruto.

Con ese pensamiento se decidió quitar la pijama la cual consiste solamente en unas bragas, un sostén y el abrigo del rubio, se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en una percha que compró especialmente para la prenda, Rei fue directo al baño seguro que tenía que empezar su dia, pero no se podía quitar la pequeña opresión que sentía en el pecho, sintiendo que las cosas se complicariàn a partir del viaje de Naruto.

* * *

 **[MAR ABIERTO CON NARUTO Y MISATO]**

Naruto estaba en un helicóptero junto a Misato y sus compañeros de clase Toji y Kensuke, los tres se han vuelto buenos amigos desde que el piloto ayudó a la hermana de Touji, honestamente quería ir a ver a la chica pero Touji no se lo permitió, argumentando que ella no estaba en condiciones de visita, la razón por la que están aquí fue que Misato quería que los acompañara a una excursión y le dijo que invitara a alguien, el invitaria a Rei pero no la dejarían ir, después pensó en la presidenta de la clase Hikari Horaki. la chica era demasiado estricta y un buen paseo seguramente la relajaría, pero antes de poder llegar a ella Kensuke se interpuso y recordó que no convive lo suficiente con sus amigos, así que al final se trajo al friki militar y a su compañero deportista.

"Mira todas esos barcos" escucho a kensuke decir impresionado por la gran flota, "(suspiro) me pregunto por qué mis cosas nunca llegaron" dijo el chico al parecer según el personal de NERV sus cosas fueron confundidas y estaban perdidas, actualmente se vistió con un traje que vio en la tienda, era caro pero valio cada centavo incluso tenía un abrigo similar al que le dio a Rei.

"Naruto-kun, ¿no tienes calor dentro de ese traje?, digo estamos a casi treintaicinco grados y ese traje se ve caluroso" preguntó la capitana.

"Siempre e tenido un cuerpo fuerte, el calor no me afecta o el frío" respondió con una voz profunda y pausada, similar a la que uso cuando se conocieron.

"¿Porque hablas asi?, no sueles hablar de este modo cuando estamos en casa" dijo la mayor ganando la atención de sus amigos, ellos no sabían esta parte de la vida del rubio. "bastardo con suerte" Kensuke empezó a llorar, Toujin mirándolo con una mezcla de respeto e ira.

Ignorando a sus compañeros Naruto respondió "es mi cara de negocios" respondió sencillamente, sin decir más el helicóptero se detuvo en el helipuerto del barco insignia.

"Voy a fumar" sin más Naruto camino para encontrar un lugar para tomar su pequeño vicio..

"¿Fumas?" grito Kensuke.

"Suficiente edad para pelear contra monstruos gigantes y salvar al mundo y ya saben el resto" dijo el rubio sin prestarles atención, Touji y Kensuke se maravillaron ante las grandes tropas y barcos que se encontraban, Misato estaba hablando con el capitán del barco no muy lejos de hay, "mi gorra" dijo Touji una gorra que compró especialmente para este dia, salio volando hasta estar a los pies de una joven, el deportista corrió a su prenda cuando noto los pies de la chica, alzó la vista y se quedó congelado.

Cabello de color rojo llameante recogida en dos clips, una piel perfecta ligeramente bronceada, un cuerpo en desarrollo con unos pechos ligeramente más grandes que los de una chica de su edad, ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada a Touji una pequeña sonrisa se apreciaba en su perfecta cara.

"Guten Tag, o pero que descuidada de mi parte ¿es tu gorro?" dijo la chica. poniendo sus manos en la boca en un signo de sorpresa.

"No hay problema solamente-"pero antes de que terminara el gorro fue pisado por la chica. "¿pero que?" dijo solo para recibir una patada que lo mandó a volar.

"Pervertido" dijo la chica, una actitud altanera y soberbia, "solo otro pervertido" dijo la chica "¿que demonios te pasa?" gritó Touji.

"O por lo que ya conocieron a Asuka-chan" la voz de Misato se escuchó detrás de los jóvenes. "Misato Katsuragi" dijo la chica llamada Asuka.

Poniéndose frente a la capitana, Asuka inflo el pecho en una forma para rivalizar contra el amplio pecho de Misato.

"Dime Misato, ¿quien de estos dos es el tercer elegido?" la pelirroja preguntó su rostro en una mueca de arrogancia. "¿tercer elegido?" preguntó Misato confundida ante la pregunta de la chica, "claro, el mocoso que ha tenido suerte contra los ángeles" dijo la chica pasando una mano por el largo cabello.

"Asuka-chan creo que estas confundida el tercer elegido murió en un accidente" dijo la capitana sorprendiendo a la chica.

"¿Cómo es que no sabia eso? dijeron que fue un chico y hasta donde sé el primer elegido es una mujer, por lo que automáticamente solo deja al tercer elegido como único responsable" afirmó la chica.

"¿No te dijeron? tenemos un cuarto elegido" dijo Misato.

"¿Como?, yo debería tener esta información" Asuka parecía ofendida ante la revelación.

"Parece que creyeron que no era importante, digo, tal vez simplemente lo olvidaron" trato de justificar la capitana. "ja, probablemente no quisieron decirme por que el cuarto es un inútil"

"Misato, sabes si vamos a comer pronto, honestamente este lugar es genial y todo pero comienzo a tener un poco de hambre….hola Asuka-chan" dijo el rubio acercándose a Misato.

Asuka enseguida reconoció la voz "Naruto" grito la chica antes de darle una patada, pero fue detenida por el antebrazo de Naruto, "Parece que alguien ha entrenado" dijo el rubio antes de mandar su propio golpe que fue detenido por la pierna de la chica.

"Naruto ¿alguna razón por no decirme que te fuistes de Alemania para ser el piloto de la unidad 01?" pregunto la chica midiendo fuerzas con el rubio, "bueno en realidad era una sorpresa" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Naruto-kun, ¿ya conocías a Asuka?" preguntó Misato, el sufijo no pasar por alto ante Asuka. rompiendo el forcejeo para que Naruto responda.

"Digamos que somos amigos, la conocí cuando tenía diez" dijo el rubio, memorias de una chica con ojos de tristeza, "Naruto es mi rival" dijo sencillamente Asuka. vivas imágenes de un rubio dándole la mano.

"Misato-chan" una nueva voz sonó detrás de Misato la cual reconoció de inmediato, dando un brinco y poniendose detras de Naruto la capitana miró al hombre "Kaji" dijo la mujer con disgusto "por lo que tu debes ser Naruto, eres más alto de lo que pensé, soy Ryoji Kaji" dijo extendiendo la mano "Naruto" se presentó estrechando la mano en un firme apretón.

"¿Tienen hambre?" preguntó el hombre de la cola de caballo, al instante Kensuke y Touji se animaron, Naruto dio un asentimiento y Asuka no dejaba de ver a Misato con ojos entrecerrados.

* * *

"Es pequeño" dijo Naruto al contemplar el elevador, solo podrían caber tres personas, "mujeres primero" dijo como todo un caballero cediendo el espacio para que Misato y Asuka subieran, "parece que alguien tendrá que ir con las señoritas" dijo Kaji listo para subir, pero Naruto fue jalado por la capitana "muy observador Kaji, nos vemos arriba" dijo Misato cerrando el elevador.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el grupo se reuniera de nuevo, se reunieron en el comedor donde el capitán del barco los esperaba, sentados en la mesa, ellos disfrutaron de los manjares que el mar puede ofrecer.

"Entonces, Naruto ¿Misato sigue siendo una bestia en la cama?" preguntó Kaji, un gran sonrojo se propagó por la cara de la capitana, los amigos de Naruto escupieron su bebida y Asuka miró a su amigo rubio.

Naruto no mostró señales de reconocer la pregunta, él seguía masticando el pequeño trozo de caviar que tenía en la boca, tenedor y cuchillo en una forma de sofisticacion, "Kaji-san, como sabrá, los caballeros no tenemos memoria" dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron viendo al rubio, registrando lo que dijo, tratando de dejar claro el mensaje en su mente, entonces Touji y Kensuke miraron a Naruto con amplios ojos su boca abriendose y cerrandose en un rictus de incredulidad, Kaji miro a misato de forma acusadora, Asuka gruño un poco, Misato estaba sonrojada por lo que implicaba las palabras de Naruto.

Después del almuerzo Naruto estaba en la barandilla del barco mirando el extenso mar al frente, "¿que pasa? Asuka" dijo sin voltear a ver a la piloto, "solo pensando" dijo la chica poniéndose al lado del chico de bigotes.

"¿Que te aqueja?" preguntó el rubio. la chica se mordió el labio inferior tratando de ganar fuerza para decirle, "me g… yo t.. ¿tienes el encendedor que te di?" maldiciendo por no tener la fuerza para decirle.

"Mi amuleto de la suerte" dijo presentando el artículo, mirándolo y sonriendo, " sabes, nunca te di las gracias adecuadamente" el rubio guardó el encendedor de nuevo. "¿mmm?" dijo la chica no poniendo atención al rubio compañero.

"Lo tengo te llevare a comer cuando lleguemos" esto sorprendió a Asuka, "¿A una cita? digo, ya era hora baka, el encendedor no era barato así que más te vale que sea un buen lugar" dijo tratando de recuperar su actitud arrogante.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente, su amiga si que era complicada, siempre tratando de sobresalir, desde que la conoció, cuando tenía una actitud pesima, la definición misma del orgullo. no pudo evitar ayudarla, tratar de ser su amigo, difícil como el infierno pero logró sacar ligeramente del caparazón que puso sobre ella misma.

 **TUM**

Un fuerte golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos un golpe que movió toda el barco, a la distancia una de las diversas naves se hundió, mirando fijamente pudo apreciar un enorme bestia salir y engullir un acorazado.

"Tienes que estar bromeando" dijo el chico mirando como el ángel atacaba otro barco, enormes fauces con dientes filosos como navajas.

 **Gaghiel: (Rugidora bestia de dios)** el sexto ángel, atacaba sin piedad a los barcos que transportaba la unidad 02.

"Maldita sea y yo sin EVA" Asuka se animó al ver al imponente angel, tomando la mano de Naruto empeso a tirar de él. "vamos tenemos un ángel que matar" sin esperar respuesta Asuka jalo al rubio al almacén de carga.

* * *

 **[MIENTRAS TANTO]**

Misato estaba relajándose, esta misión si que fue una gran idea, poder salir de las responsabilidades de combatir ángeles y papeleo, eso era algo que se merecía, mirando a su derecha pudo ver a los amigos de Naruto tomando video de los acorazados, a su izquierda estaba Naruto y Asuka hablando tranquilamente, sip esto es vida,

Una fuerte sacudida rompió sus pensamientos, mirando a su izquierda en el mar lejano pudo ver, lo que se clasificaría como un enorme pez, si los peces fueran enormes monstruos con dientes gigantes "Un ángel, ¿estará buscando la unidad 02?" se preguntó.

"Adiós Misato-chan, fue bueno verte de nuevo" Misato giró su cabeza y miro como se ex novio salió corriendo con un maletín en una lancha rápida. "Traidor" gritó la capitana mirando como se alejó.

De Repente su vista se vio afectada por una gran sombra la cual aterrizó en un acorazado cercano, la imponente unidad 02 estaba a la vista, mandando un reto silencioso al ángel para atacar.

"¿Que demonios?,¿porque atacan sin un plan?" gritó la mujer al ver como la unidad 02 se lanzó al agua. "¿Por qué no podemos tener un dia normal?" gritó Misato antes de ir en busca del capitán del barco.

* * *

 **[DENTRO DE LA CABINA DEL PILOTO]**

Una Asuka ligeramente sonrojada, estaba sentada sobre las piernas de un estoico Naruto, Asuka decidió que el rubio le ayudará a matar al ángel, pero no contó con que el EVA no tenía puesto ningún tipo de equipamiento acuático, por lo que actualmente estaban a merced del Ángel,

"...Te dije que era mala idea saltar al agua.." las palabras de Naruto solo ayudaron a hacer sentir peor a Asuka.

"Callate, se lo que hago" dijo moviendo el EVA, sacando el cuchillo de la hombrera del titan rojo,"Solo me acercaré y destruiré su núcleo" dijo con confianza.

Naruto la miró con escepticismo " sabes que básicamente no podemos movernos muy rápido ¿verdad?" esto destrozó el plan de la pelirroja, acercándose el ángel embistió al EVA, pero fue esquivado por centímetros gracias a la sincronización de ambos pilotos. "Solo espero a que el ángel se acerque lo suficiente, baka-ruto"

Pero su conversación se vio truncada por una capitana altamente cabreada " ¿CUAL ES SU MALDITO PLAN? el grito de la mujer casi deja sordos a los pilotos, "Fácil, tomaremos al ángel, abriremos sus fauces mientras ustedes despejan un par de acorazados, una ves echo eso nos jalan con el cordón umbilical del EVA, nosotros terminaremos nuestra parte y en ese momento el ángel engullirá los acorazados y los explotamos." dijo el chico no pareciendo que el plan acaba de salir de la nada.

"Así ese es…..un buen plan de echo, ok traten de mantener abierta la boca del bastardo" sin más cortó la coneccion, Asuka se giró a su compañero rubio y lo miró con incredulidad, " Siempre piensa antes de actuar Asuka-chan" dijo el rubio dando una sonrisa, Asuka se sonrojo más fuerte pero se giro para evitar el contacto.

Con Misato preparando el resto del plan Asuka y Naruto pelean contra el Ángel, los embiste sin piedad pero el EVA predecía todos sus ataques, hasta que escucharon la orden de Misato sae quedaron quietos, **Gaghiel** acepto una vez mas maxima velocidad contra el EVA rojo, abriendo sus fauces la unidad 02 soportó el embate, poniendo sus piernas en los filosos dientes y sosteniendo las fauces con sus manos, para evitar que la cierre, "Bien, el idiota nos hizo el trabajo" dijo Naruto dando la señal comenzaron a concentrarse manteniendo la boca abierta y ampliandola más "Misato, cuando quieras" gritó Naruto, la capitana dio la orden y el EVA fue literalmente usado como carnada en un extraño tipo de pesca, los acorazados entraron en las enormes mandíbulas del monstruo acuático, "Espero que te haga indigestión" con eso la unidad 02 fue arrastrada más allá del angel, los pilotos miraron como la rugidora bestia de Dios explotaba al autodestruir las acorazados.

En la cabina los pilotos se quedaron en silencio, contemplando la muerte de **Gaghiel** , Asuka sonrió ampliamente, su primer victoria contra un Ángel, aun cuando compartía la victoria con el rubio, no era algo que le molestara.

"Entonces, ¿comida italiana o japonesa?" pregunto el rubio la pelirroja se voltio a ver a su compañero piloto, para mirar que tenía una sonrisa en su cara, mirando al frente para evitar el contacto visual, Asuka se sonrojo "B..bu. bueno creo que sera italiana" dijo un leve tartamudeo por parte de la chica.

Una vez en la superficie salieron del EVA para mirar como Misato y los compañeros de Naruto, los esperaban para felicitarlos Asuka con su actitud soberbia y Naruto con su ropa llena de líquido **LCL** ,"Era nuevo" dijo con pesar.

"Decidistes no usar un traje de coneccion, es tu culpa" dijo Asuka "Ese traje es de mujer, de todos modos era incomodo en unas zonas" dijo ella se sonrojo un poco "Ba..baka" susurro haciendo que su mente no dejaba de imaginarse el cuerpo del rubio.

El resto del camino siguió sin complicaciones, simplemente relajándose y disfrutando de las maravillas de la naturaleza.

* * *

 **[OFICINA DE GENDO]**

Gendo Ikari estaba mirando al hombre que se encontraba en su oficina, "¿Lo tienes?" preguntó el hombre sin dejar de estar en su típica pose con las manos entrelazadas,

"Por supuesto Comandante Ikari" la voz de Kaji retumbó en la oficina, poniendo un maletín al frente del líder de NERV.

"Excelente, ahora fuera" dijo con su voz clásica, el hombre obedeció y se retiró, Gendo abrió el maletín y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

"Con esto el escenario está cada vez más cerca de ser completado"

"Estás seguro Ikari,según los reportes de los agentes de NERV Rei a pasado mucho tiempo con el cuarto elegido" preguntó el subcomandante Fuyutsuki

"Está contemplado, el piloto tiene que comenzar a confiar más en Rei, entonces será moldeable por los sentimientos que guardara por ella" dijo Gendo cerrando el maletín.

El hombre de más edad solamente suspiro, tal vez que el tercer elegido muriera fue sin duda una buena cosa para el chico.

 **Fin del capítulo 4**

* * *

 **Esta bien, lamento no haber actualizado antes y centrarme en los nuevos proyectos, pero espero que el capítulo valga la pena, sin mas gracias por leer.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**DESCARGA DE RESPONSABILIDAD NO SOY DUEÑO DE EVANGELION O NARUTO. ESTA ES UNA OBRA SIN FINES DE LUCRO, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.**

* * *

Un nuevo dia, el rubio caminaba por las calles de Tokio 3, a su lado Rei, para Naruto el caminar a la escuela con la peliazul se volvió una rutina desde hace dos semanas, a la distancia pudieron apreciar la escuela.

Los dos pilotos estaban en un cómodo silencio, hasta que Rei lo rompió "Naruto-kun", el mencionado levantó una ceja por el mote cariñoso, pero por lo demás no dijo nada, "¿Que pasa?, Rei-chan"

"¿Por qué no quieres que tome las vitaminas?" fue la pregunta de Rei, su rostro sin emociones, pero sus ojos delataban interés.

"Digamos que son vitaminas equivocadas, la doctora Akagi debió confundirlas" bostezo después de eso.

"¿No debería decirle a la Dr. Akagi?" pregunto Rei, "No, recuerda que es médico, y si se llega a enterar que se equivocó podría sentirse mal, es mejor simplemente no decir nada y cambiarlas por las correctas si eso pasa" dijo el rubio sonriendo un poco sin que la chica lo notara.

"Esta bien" la chica respondió, su compañero piloto y amigo debería tener razón, después de todo se ha sentido mejor desde que toma las vitaminas que Naruto le da.

Llegando al aula de clases el rubio fue a su lugar, mientras que Ayanami se sentó junto a la ventana, pero sin dejar de ver al rubio, el cual estaba interactuando con sus amigos.

Rei estaba confundida, hace tiempo que a conoció a su rubio compañero y recientemente ha estado sintiéndose extraña, no es un dolor o algún mal para reportar a la Dr. Akagi, pero es un sentimiento, leyó en el libro e inclusive compro nuevos para definir lo que sentía, la mayoría de las hojas solo arrojaba una sola conclusión.

Amor

Un sentimiento el cual no estaba familiarizada…..muchos de hecho, pero a su parecer presentaba los síntomas que describe el libro, desear pasar todo su tiempo con el rubio, querer tomar la mano de Naruto solo para sentirlo, pensar todo el dia en su compañero piloto, esto era sin duda más que la amistad que planteaba el libro, pero para alguien como ella que estaba acostumbrada a mantener sus emociones al mínimo si no es que no presentar ninguna, era difícil expresar lo que sentía.

"Bien alumnos hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante, por favor presentese a la clase" la voz del profesor rompió la línea de pensamiento de Rei, dejando de ver al rubio para mirar al frente donde una pelirroja estaba al frente de la clase, tenía puesto el uniforme estándar para las chicas y su cabello estaba dividido en dos coletas sostenidas por un clips cada una.

La chica tenía una sonrisa, pasando su vista por toda la clase hasta topar con la mirada de un cierto rubio, ella le dio un guiño a Naruto, acción que provocó que Rei frunció ligeramente el ceño.

"Guten tag, mi nombre es Asuka Langer Soryu un placer" un marcado acento alemán se escuchaba de la chica haciendo que Ayanami entrecerrar los ojos.

(La amiga de Naruto-kun es de Alemania, ¿podría ser ella?) se preguntó Ayanami mirando como la chica rápidamente se hizo popular entre toda la clase.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la hora del almuerzo llegara y Asuka estaba buscando a un determinado rubio, "Naruto ¿donde te escondes?" si no fuera por los numerosos estudiantes que la abordaron al sonar la campana, Asuka habría podido seguirlo.

Yendo a la azotea para tener un mejor campo de visión la chica Alemana se sorprendió al ver a Naruto acostado en el techo, respirando tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados, abriendo más la puerta la chica pudo ver a otra mujer junto al rubio.

Ayanami Rei, la primer elegida, su compañera piloto, ella estaba sentada junto a su rubio, con un mantel extendido donde ponía un bento, la Alemana entrecerró los ojos ante esto.

Ayanami tenía un buen día, ella se levantó temprano para prepararle un poco de comida a Naruto, el rubio siempre le daba una caja extra de almuerzo, por lo que Rei se preparó para darle una comida, nada complicado, solo unas cuantas bolas de arroz, con sal o salmón, lo aprendió leyendo un libro de cocina.

"Esta muy bueno, gracias Rei-chan" dijo el rubio comiéndose una de las bolas de arroz, "Gracias Naruto-kun" la voz de Ayanami sonó un poco feliz ante el reconocimiento, incluso una pequeña sonrisa estaba presente.

"Buenos días" pero la felicidad de Rei se vio rápidamente rota por la voz procedente de la puerta. "Naruto es bueno verte de nuevo" dijo Asuka sentándose cercas del rubio, "Buenos días Asuka-chan" respondió el rubio mirando a su amiga notó la mirada de Ayanami hacia la infractora de su momento juntos " permíteme presentarte a mi amiga, ella es…"

"La primera elegida, gusto en conocerte" dijo interrumpiendo a Naruto, "Naru, no me has dado tu nueva dirección, ¿acaso no quieres verme más?" dijo la chica pelirroja, una cara falsa de dolor.

"Símplemente no e podido verte Asuka, pero te llevaré después, lo prometo" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, Asuka se animó acercándose más planto un beso en la mejilla bigotuda del rubio.

Rei apretó las manos ante el contacto que a su parecer era innecesario, pero antes de poder decir lo que pensaba una alarma sonó por toda la ciudad, levantándose de un saltó el rubio extendió sus manos a las dos chicas "Vámonos" dijo seriamente ambas tomaron la mano ofrecida.

* * *

 **Isfrael** , el séptimo ángel se acerca por la costa, un ángel con una forma ligeramente humanoide la unidad 01 y la unidad 02 fueron desplegadas ambas con una lanza en sus manos,

"No tenemos información suficiente del ángel, así que ataquen juntos" la voz de Misato se escuchó en los comunicadores de ambos pilotos, "Este ángel es pan comido" dijo Asuka preparándose para saltar.

"ASUKA" pero la voz de Naruto la detuvo, mirando a su compañero el EVA morado tenía los brazos cruzados con su lanza recargada en su hombro, "Juntos" eso sonó como una orden, caminando para estar junto a la chica el rubio continuó "Tendrás suficientes ángeles para matar por tu cuenta, este lo haremos juntos" dijo Naruto, Asuka miró a su amigo suspirando la chica asintió, "Mas te vale seguirme el paso"

El rubio sonrió ante el comentario "Vamos Asuka" con el gritó de su compañero las dos unidades corrieron al ángel, Naruto se inco y dio un corte horizontal dirigido a las piernas pero el ángel esquivo dando un salto para atrás, Asuka miro como el EVA morado asentía, sonriendo uso a la unidad 01 como trampolín, dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados Asuka corto al ángel a la mitad, "Como comer..." pero antes de poder terminar fue jalada por el rubio, Asuka estaba apunto de gritarle pero vio como el ángel se volvió dos, "¿Pero que?"

"No hemos terminado" dijo el rubio mirando al ángel, la unidad 02 se levantó, "Tch, que molestó"

"Asuka, ¿derecha o izquierda?" preguntó su compañero, Asuka se tomó el mentón, su EVA imitando, "Izquierda" dijo separándose de su amigo. Naruto camino al sentido contrario de Asuka, los ángeles se pusieron espalda con espalda,

Corriendo los pilotos se encontraron con su respectivo angel, para Naruto era fácil su patrón de ataque era demasiado obvio, Asuka igual, una vez que entrenas con Naruto, te esperas lo inesperado.

Esquivando otro ataque del angel naranja Naruto clavó la lanza un el núcleo solo para que se recuperara un segundo después, saltando para evitar una patada el rubio entrecerró los ojos, "Asuka" grito, dejando la lanza un el núcleo del angel Asuka salto para ganar terreno, "¿Porque no muere?, estoy segura de haber perforado el núcleo del bastardo"

"Al parecer su núcleo es reconstruido por el otro cada vez que lo destruyen" la voz de Ritsuko sonó en sus pantallas. "¿Algún plan?" pregunto Naruto esquivando un nuevo ataque del ángel, "Es una teoría pero si logran que el ángel quede como uno, los dos núcleos serán visibles y podrán destruirlos al mismo tiempo" Misato hablo, Asuka esquivando las garras de su enemigo.

"Tendremos una retirada estratégica, vuelvan a la base" ordenó Misato

"¿Solo lo tenemos que matar al mismo tiempo?" pregunto el rubio mirando a la Capitana, "Si, en teoría pero ustedes deben estar sincronizados a la perfección" dijo la Dr. Akagi.

Naruto gano una amplia sonrisa "Asuka-chan" gritó, la chica acababa de recuperar su lanza, "¿Que?" respondió un tono realmente molesto por el monstruo que no se dejaba morir.

Naruto amplió su sonrisa "¿Asuka, recuerdas los entrenamientos?" dijo el rubio confundiendo a toda la base "Oh, ¿acaso quieres..." repitió la segunda elegida con una sonrisa, el EVA morado asintió, la sonrisa de Asuka se amplió, corriendo a un punto exacto ambas unidades se pusieron en una posición de pelea frente a los ángeles.

En el centro de mando se quedaron sin aliento, "¿Lista?" dijo el rubio "Eso te pregunto" respondió Asuka cerrando sus manos en puños.

Espalda contra espalda las dos unidades estaban mirando a los ángeles con su puño extendido las piernas ligeramente flexionadas, "Misato, ordena desconectar el cordón umbilical.." ordeno el rubio, Misato estaba a punto de protestar pero la Alemana le ganó "...Estas cosas estorban, y necesitamos toda la movilidad posible..." dijo la chica.

"...cinco minutos es más que suficiente para matar al ángel" los dos dijeron al unísono.

Misato miro a los pilotos, sonriendo ligeramente la capitana asintió con la cabeza dando la orden a Maya que tecleo rápido los códigos.

 **00:05:00**

Salieron corriendo los pilotos listos para atacar a su respectivo angel, los angeles los imitaron los dos ángeles mandaron una garra contra su respectivo atacante pero fueron desviadas por un brazo, los dos EVA plantaron fuertemente el pie y dieron un puñetazo en las máscaras de su respectivo enemigo, haciendo retroceder a los ángeles.

 **00:03:45**

Sin perder tiempo la unidad 02 golpeó al desprevenido ángel con la rodilla derecha, extendiendo la pierna pateó al angel, Asuka salto contra su enemigo y propinó un ataque de patada doble, la unidad 01 copio todos los movimientos del titan rojo.

 **00:02:50**

Estabilizandose del salto Naruto dio un combo de tres puñetazos, girando y poniendo sus manos en la tierra pateó a **Isfrael** directo a su máscara, esto provocó que saliera volando y cayera de espalda, su combo fue perfectamente imitado por la unidad 02.

 **00:01:30**

Levantándose el aturdido ángel no pudo hacer nada cuando un par de patadas a sus costados provocaron que se unieran de nuevo, como señal los pilotos sacaron su cuchillo haciéndolo girar para que el otro lo tome, un giro de las dos unidades y apuñalaron el cuchillo en los dos núcleos, sosteniendo las garras del ángel que se dirigían a su respectivo compañero.

 **00:00:03**

Con un grito final **Isfrael** explotó en una lluvia de sangre, dejando dos unidades totalmente empapadas, "No has perdido el toque Naruto" dijo la alemana, "Ja, gracioso, eso estaba a punto de decir" dijo el rubio poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Misato tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, estos dos tenían una coordinación perfecta, imitando el movimiento del otro con casi ningún margen de error, esto provocó que una sonrisa apareciera en la cara de Misato.

* * *

 **[APARTAMENTO DE MISATO]**

Naruto estaba volviendo del apartamento de Rei, la chica quería que le diera su 'Ramen especial de la victoria', una forma de festejar la victoria para Naruto y una delicia para Rei.

Naruto estaba pensando mucho en la peli azul, para él era una chica dulce, gentil pero que no sabía expresar sus sentimientos, aunque él le ayudaba sin que ella se enterara, las 'vitaminas' que le hacían tomar solo eran una forma de mantener sus emociones al margen.

Esas pastillas eran un suplemento usado antes del segundo impacto, hacían que los soldados las tomarán para suprimir cualquier tipo de emoción que podrían manifestar en el campo de batalla, fueron prohibidas por la ONU cuando se les consideraba inhumanas.

"Parece que NERV tiene sus secretos" dijo Naruto escupiendo una cortina de humo, "Debería agradecer a mis contactos por la información" se dijo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Abriendo la puerta de su hogar, levantó una ceja ante lo que vio, un montón de cajas por todos lados, era bueno que ampliaron la casa o no podría pasar entre tantas cajas, "Ropa" leyó una caja.

"Pensé que las casas japonesas eran pequeñas, pero esta es sin duda una buena casa" Asuka comentó caminando junto a Misato "Naruto-kun fue muy amable en ayudarme a ampliar el lugar, de hecho fue gracias a él que nos permitieron ampliar el lugar" respondió la capitana saliendo de la cocina.

"Asuka, buenas tardes" dijo el rubio, la pelirroja giró su cabeza a la voz para mirar a Naruto con su abrigo, "Naruto que tal, Misato me preguntó si deseaba vivir con ella, fue una sorpresa inesperada saber que tú también vivías con ella" respondio la chica, no decirle que ella era de hecho viviendo con Misato solo porque Naruto vivía ahí.

Naruto fue a su habitación, pero Asuka se interpuso, "Esa será mi habitación" dijo la chica con una sonrisa "Bien, de todos modos deseaba cambiarla por la que tiene una ventana" la alemana tomó el brazo del rubio sacándolo del otro cuarto y entrando ella "Será en otra ocasión" dijo con una voz burlona dándole un guiño y cerrando la puerta.

Misato miró a su rubio compañero, "Todos los cuartos tienen ventanas Naruto-kun" el chico sonrió ampliamente, "Ops, lo olvide" dijo Naruto entrando a su cuarto.

Asuka estaba despertando, la cama segura que era cómoda, estirándose para liberar las articulaciones dormidas, la pelirroja se levanto de la cama, mirando como su día comenzaba, ella vivía al fin con su rubio compañero, esto sin duda era un gran paso en su plan para ganar el corazón de Naruto, "Tengo que preparar mi siguiente movimiento" se dijo caminando a su armario, el dia de hoy era sábado y ella definitivamente lo aprovecharía, cambiando su pijama por una camisa blanca y falda roja, con medias largas y sus inseparables clips, la segunda elegida se disponía a preparar el desayuno, algo que era pésima haciendo pero nada que unos cuantos libros de cocina no podrían arreglar.

Saliendo de su cuarto se movió a la cocina, solo para mirar a su rubio compañero ya cosinando con un mandil cubriendo su torso desnudo, Asuka se congeló ante la vista, el cuerpo de Naruto si que tenia musculos, pero sin llegar a ser excesivo, más bien una combinación perfecta entre fuerza y velocidad "Buenos días Asuka-chan, ya casi esta el desayuno"

La voz del rubio sacó de sus pensamientos a Asuka la cual comenzó a sonrojarse "Baka, ¿porque estas vestido así?" la pelirroja demandó.

"Simplemente me acabo de bañar y no deseo ensuciar mi ropa, ¿te molesta?" preguntó girándose levemente, Asuka se mordió el labio un poco, contemplando a su compañero de piso "Haz lo que quieras" dijo sentándose en la mesa, jugando con un par de palillos,

" **TOC TOC TOC** " el sonido de la puerta alertó a Naruto, tomando una toalla para limpiarse las manos el rubio fue a atender "Rei-chan, bueno verte, ¿que puedo hacer por ti?" Naruto sonrió al ver lo que tenía puesto la chica, estaba vestida con una falda azul y camiseta blanca con rayas moradas, Ayanami se quedo mirando al chico, bajando la mirada a lo que tenía puesto, regresó a mirar la cara del rubio el cual tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro bigotudo, "La capitán Katsuragi me asesorara en una cuestión donde presentó ciertas dudas" dijo la chica en su voz monótona, Asuka asomo su cabeza de la cocina para ver a la peliazul.

"¿Que está haciendo la muñeca aquí?" pregunto un poco molesta por la presencia de Rei, la chica miro a la pelirroja, una cara impasible ante el comentario, "Ora ora, Asuka, Rei-chan vino a ver a Misato, no hay razón para ser groseros, dime Rei, ¿Desayunastes?" pregunto el rubio mirando a la peli azul, Rei movió su cabeza negativamente, "Entonces ven, estamos a punto de servir el desayuno" invitó el rubio dando espacio para que Ayanami entrara a la casa, todo bajo la mirada molesta de Asuka.

Naruto no tardo en terminar el desayuno, un plato de huevos revueltos con pan tostado y fruta, después de ir a levantar a la capitana…. y esquivar varias latas vacías de cerveza, todos estaban sentados en la amplia mesa, disfrutando el desayuno.

Asuka estaba viendo la interacción entre la primera y Naruto, como el joven agradeció los elogios por su comida, apretando los dientes la pelirroja tocio audiblemente para ganar la atención, "Y primera, ¿no tenias que discutir algo con Misato?" pregunto tratando de romper el contacto que tenía con Naruto, Ayanami miro a la capitana que estaba actualmente bebiendo su cerveza de la mañana, "Puede esperar, es algo que se habla en privado" dijo sin emociones, procediendo a comer el desayuno, Asuka entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada, tomando su plato comenzó a imitar a los demás residentes de la casa.

* * *

"Entonces Rei-chan ¿de que deseas hablar?" dijo Misato sentada en la sala, su vestimenta por demás ligera y una cerveza fría a un lado, "Se trata de algo que recientemente he sentido" dijo la chica mirando impasible a la capitana de NERF,

Misato dio un ligero movimiento de mano para que continuara,"Los libros que Naruto-kun me a regalado, y los que e comprado señalan que tengo un caso de enamoramiento" dijo, la peli purpura parpadeo ante la respuesta de Rei, dando una confesión sin ningún tipo de emoción o nerviosismo, "¿Eh?" preguntó Misato, seguramente no escuchó bien, "Me gusta Naruto-kun"

"¿QUÉ?" gritó casi cayéndose del sofá mirando con los ojos abiertos a la chica, sin emociones que era Rei Ayanami, "Me gusta.."

"Eso lo escuche, solo que es una sorpresa, ¿porque te gusta? o ¿cuándo pasó?" preguntó con impaciencia acercándose más a la chica que presentaba un muy imperceptible sonrojo, (Kami, Rei esta sonrojada).

"Recientemente me e dado cuenta de estos sentimientos por Naruto-kun, me hace feliz el estar junto a él, hablar y estar sercas me provoca una sensación agradable, y al tocar su mano me hace sentir cálida" la chica peli azul dijo mirando a la capitana.

"O, bueno, yo creo que si lo que sientes es tan fuerte deberias decirselo, tal vez Naruto se sienta igual" dijo Misato, una sonrisa en su rostro al ayudar a la menor.

"¿Seria lo mas conveniente?"

"Claro, pero deberían hacerlo en secreto, no queremos que el comandante lo sepa" dio un guiño a la chica que tenía una mirada confusa.

"¿Porque?" pregunto calmadamente, confusión ante lo propuesto por la mujer.

"No creo que el comandante Ikari apruebe una relación entre tu y Naruto, el es una persona muy… mmm… poco expresivo, tal vez mire su relación como una interrupción a su desempeño como pilotos"

Ayanami puso su mano en el mentón, una cara de concentración, lo que decía la mujer tenía lógica, pero ella quería estar más cercas del rubio, asintiendo la chica se giro a la capitana, "Ese argumento presenta logica, entonces ¿debería estar en secreto con Naruto-kun?"

"Exacto, pero sal con él en público como amigos, pero en casa puedes mostrarle lo que sientes, pero usa protección Rei" la peli purpura se rió de su broma, pero la joven solo inclino la cabeza ligeramente, "¿Protección?".

La risa de la mujer murió al ver la cara interrogante de Rei, ojos curiosos por lo dicho, Misato se aclaró la garganta, ella sería la responsable de dar una de las conferencias más importantes en la vida de Ayanami Rei, la platica de las abejas y las flores.

"Bien, esto sera dificil pero lo haré, Rei-chan tendremos la charla"

Durante el resto de la tarde Ayanami aprendió lo que todo adolescente debería saber y para Rei la forma mayor de conectarse con Naruto.

Fin del capitulo

 **Lamento la demora pero espero que lo valga, con suerte y podría generar un Lemon en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias ¿Quien se adelantara y tomará al rubio?, Asuka o Rei, descubranlo leyendo el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**DESCARGA DE RESPONSABILIDAD NO SOY DUEÑO DE EVANGELION O NARUTO. ESTA ES UNA OBRA SIN FINES DE LUCRO, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS. PRECAUCIÓN LEMON EN ESTE EPISODIO, USTEDES HAN SIDO ADVERTIDOS.**

* * *

Suspirando Asuka miro el avión que llevaría a sus compañeros de clases a Okinawa, los deberes de ser piloto le privaron de visitar uno de los mejores lugares turisticos de Japon, Mirando a su derecha en el mirador donde se encontraba pudo ver a su rubio compañero piloto, mirando impasible el avión, "¿Porque no podemos ir?, la primera se puede encargar de cualquier ángel que aparezca" se quejo la alemana, perdió la oportunidad de mostrar a su interes romantico un bikini rojo de dos piezas que compró especialmente para este viaje, al menos hasta que Misato les informo que no podrían ir.

"Rei-chan es fuerte, pero el trabajo en equipo nos asegura la victoria, recuerda Asuka el placer de un viaje no se compara a la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo" su compañero dijo con un tono calmado, su abrigo negro ondeando por la ligera brisa, Asuka hizo una mueca, "Ya lo se, pero aun asi es injusto, deberíamos poder divertirnos, salvamos al mundo ¿verdad? nos merecemos unas vacaciones"

El rubio se rió un poco entre dientes, mirando a la pelirroja para poder hacer frente a su mirada, "Tienes razón, pero no significa que los ángeles dejaran de atacar solo porque sea cierto", girando para ir a casa el rubio miro al a chica, "Vienes"

"Te alcanzo después, quiero pensar un poco" encogiéndose de hombros el rubio se retiró.

La alemana se quedo mirando la ciudad, contemplando lo que debería hacer, ella sabía que la primera estaba planeando algo, desde que tuvo esa platica con Misato ella ha estado más abierta con el rubio al estar solos….. o al menos creen estarlo, "Tengo que hacer mi movimiento, esa muñeca no puede quitarme a Naru" se dijo un escalofrío al pensar en perder a la persona que la salvó de la soledad, de creer que solo podía dar perfección, ella creció mucho al estar cercas de Naruto, "Incluso si tengo que adelantar mis planes, Naru sera todo mio" se dijo antes de ir a casa, formando planes para la semana del viaje.

"Tal vez no fue tan malo no ir a Okinawa" se rio ante los escenarios que circulaban en su mente uno más perfecto que el otro, pero todos con una variable común, un cierto rubio.

* * *

[ **APARTAMENTO DE REI** ]

La joven de pelo azul miraba el libro que tenía en las manos, en la tienda le dijeron que era lo más cercano que tenían sobre lo que solicito, ella pidió un libro que la ayudara comprender las relaciones sexuales, la chica leyó el libro desde hace tres días y ella podría decir que era un libro interesante.

"Icha icha paradise" leyó el título del libro, un libro escrito por un autor desconocido, solo haciéndose llamar el Gama sannin, desde que comenzó a leer el libro, dio origen a una serie de nuevos sentimientos, incluso llegó a imaginarse que ella y Naruto realizaban lo que los protagonistas demostraron.

"Me pregunto, ¿cómo se sentirá?" esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza desde que leyó el primer capítulo, acaso Naruto estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que el libro describe cómo la máxima unión entre dos personas.

Levantándose de la cama sintió como sus pantis presentaban una humedad procedente de su condición de mujer, mirándose en un espejo para verse a sí misma usando solo su ropa interior de color naranja, un color que ha ganado el gusto últimamente, se dirigió al cuarto de baño tal vez una ducha podría calmar su temperatura.

* * *

"¿A-17?" preguntó Naruto, él estaba junto a Rei y Asuka, escuchando el nuevo plan de la Dr. Ritsuko. "Si, es un ataque preventivo" respondió la falsa rubia mirando a los pilotos, "El ángel está en el monte Asama el cual es un volcán activo…. " Ritsuko asintió "...Uno de nosotros entra y captura al ángel antes de que despierte" Misato asintió ante lo dicho, "Exacto, el plan es simple, bajaremos a una unidad con el equipamiento especial D-Type, captura al ángel con la jaula electromagnética especial, lo subimos y podremos tener al ángel para una posterior investigación"

"Supongo que yo voy" dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Asuka, "No lo creo, yo seré la elegida para matar al ángel después de todo es mi turno" Naruto sonrió maliciosamente.

"Bueno al menos me salvé de ver a mi unidad con una horrible armadura de buzo…." esto llamó la atención de Asuka "... Y qué decir del plugsuit que te hace ver como un globo" Asuka se imaginó siendo rechazada por Naruto por parecer una albóndiga con patas.

"Espera, (tos) quiero decir, creo que te dare el placer de ir por él, después de todo solo es una misión de recuperación, no tendría sentido que la mejor piloto se rebaje a tales deberes" dijo arrogantemente mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera Naruto que tenía una enorme sonrisa, "Tienes razón, Asuka-chan",el resto del personal se quedo sorprendido, excepto Rei que seguía mirando al rubio.

* * *

"Todo listo Naruto procederemos a bajarte, ten cuidado y suerte" la voz de Misato se escuchó en la pantalla a su derecha, Naruto usaba un Plugsuit que estaba expandido enormemente, la unidad 01 dentro de un traje blanco que presentaba una gran similitud a un traje de buzo.

"No me hagas arrepentirme de darte la oportunidad" Asuka dijo brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, ella estaba como apoyo dentro de su unidad, la unidad 00 junto a ella lista para cualquier inconveniente.

Los tres pilotos fueron rápidamente llevados al volcán, donde Naruto estaba siendo suspendido en el aire por un gancho.

"Enterado, listo para la acción" el rubio miro a la pelimorada que asintió, "Unidad 01, comienza la operación A-17, EVA unidad 01 descenso" gritó la capitana dejando que los cables bajen al rubio lentamente, "Suerte, Naruto-kun" la pantalla de la izquierda mostró a Rei con una muy ligera sonrisa, "Gracias Rei" dando una sonrisa Naruto se sumergió en el magma.

"La sonda no marca el lugar exacto donde se encuentra el ángel,te bajaremos hasta donde se detecto pero tendrás que guiarte con la vista para poder localizarlo" Ritsuko informó mirando las lecturas y patrones que marcaba el volcán.

"Roger"

Sumergiéndose en lo profundo del volcán Naruto giró su cabeza lo más que pudo dentro del traje, notando que la visibilidad era escasa en el mejor de los casos, "(Suspiro) Esto es problemático, no podre ver donde esta el bastardo" se dijo a sí mismo.

"Dr. Akagi" una de los monitores de los EVA dijo, "¿Que pasa Maya?" girándose para ver a su subordinada que tenía una mirada de confusión, "Es el EVA, presenta una energía no identificada" Ritsuco fue a la computadora tecleando trato de localizar la fuente pero desapareció, "¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó la joven, la solo pudo negar ante los hechos, "No lo se, no pude determinar cualquier patrón o de donde procedía"

"Lo encontré" la voz de Naruto sacó al personal de sus pensamientos, mirando a la pantalla que mostraba a la unidad 01 dirigiéndose al ángel en forma de una gigantesca crisálida, "Buen trabajo, ahora usa la jaula electromagnética para contener al ángel y podremos subir al EVA" Misato habló en un tono de alivio, ella estaba preocupada de lo que esta misión pudo pasarle a su amigo y compañero.

"Enseguida" Naruto se acercó más al ángel pero antes de poder usar la jaula el ángel despertó, "Patrón azul confirmado, el ángel ha despertado" el Hyuga confirmó las sospechas de todos, el ángel se movió esquivando la jaula y atacando al EVA morado.

"Tch, bastardo" Naruto soltó la jaula preparando el cuchillo para hacer frente al ángel "Comienza la extracción, el ángel ha despertado, la unidad 01 no podrá pelear libremente si se mantiene en el magma" Misato ordenó a los diversos técnicos que teclearon los codigos para subir a Naruto.

"Ora, ora, ora" dijo Naruto sostenimiento al ángel con su pinza derecha y apuñalado en repetidas ocasiones, "¿Cuánto tiempo?" gritó el rubio dejando ir para que se agite un poco la cabeza dolorida, "Estamos en eso" gritó la capitana, (Piensa ¿que hacer?, ¿qué hacer?... mmm) el rubio se repitió mirando su entorno, sólo contaba con su cuchillo, estaba atado por un cable que pasaba refrigerante y ….

"Eso es" sonrió como un predador tomando el cuchillo el rubio dio una seña de acercarse al octavo ángel, el poderoso ángel en forma de Anomalocaris atacó a la unidad, sonriendo el rubio corto el cable que alimentaba de refrigerante a la unidad, tirando el cuchillo y tomando el tubo que generaba el helado refrigerante con la mano derecha Naruto espero al enviado de los cielos.

Sandalphon nado rápidamente a su presa, abriendo las fauces haciendo que la sonrisa del rubio se amplíe, en un rápido movimiento el rubio insertar el tubo de refrigerante dentro de la boca del Anomalocaris dando origen a una reacción química de proporciones bíblicas, con el refrigerante y las altas temperaturas dieron como origen a una dilatación térmica que provocó al ángel aullar de dolor, en un momento se hinchó tanto que su cuerpo no pudo soportar la presión, una explosión fue el resultado final, dando como terminado la batalla contra el octavo ángel.

" **Gute Arbeit** (buen trabajo)" gritó Asuka mirando al rubio por el monitor, dando una sonrisa que el rubio regreso "Subanme, me estoy asando en este lugar" gritó el rubio haciendo que todo el centro de control pusiera manos a la obra en rescatar al joven.

* * *

En las duchas de NERV, el piloto de la unidad 01 estaba bajo el agua helada de la regadera, saboreando el dulce placer que solo se disfrutaría si has experimentado el bañarte en magma.

"Kami, que es bueno" se dijo cerrando la llave del agua, una toalla como lo único que lo cubría, saliendo a los vestidores Naruto se topó con una sorpresa.

Ayanami estaba de espaldas a él, su plugsuit aun puesto, marcando sus caderas y curvas, sus largas piernas firmes se presentaban, su redondo trasero en forma de burbuja que daba al rubio querer abofetear para verlo bailar, ignorando su último pensamiento se acercó a la chica que tenía su camisa frente su nariz, oliendo con los ojos cerrados la esencia del rubio.

"Rei-chan, ¿a que se debe esta sorpresa?" el rubio sacó de sus cavilaciones a la peli azul que hizo a Rei retirar su mano de sus regiones inferiores un movimiento que se perdió Naruto, la chica hizo frente a su compañero.

"Naruto-kun..." dijo ligeramente sonrojada a la vista del torso tonificado del rubio, "...¿Puedes ir a mi apartamento en una horas?, tengo algo que decirte" la estoica dama preguntó.

Naruto miro a Ayanami por un momento antes de asentir no ver problema en hablar con la chica, "Bien, te veré a las... ¿ocho?" Rei asintió feliz antes de darle la camisa, "Se cayó" girando y yendo a cambiarse, un ligero bamboleo de su trasero en cada paso, "Si no conociera a Rei-chan, creería que trata de seducirme" encogiéndose de hombros el rubio se cambió de ropa, todo sin darse cuenta de cierta pelirroja que tenía las manos apretadas.

* * *

 **[APARTAMENTO DE REI]**

Rei estaba preparando la comida para la cena que tenía planeada para la noche, esta era la noche que le confesaría sus sentimientos a Naruto, y esperaba que fueran recíprocos.

 **TOC TOC TOC**

El llamado de la puerta distrajo a Rei, mirando el reloj marcaba las seis con quince minutos, "Naruto es puntual" se quejó, escuchando de nuevo el ruido de la puerta siendo tocada ahora con más fuerza, Ayanami apago la estufa mirando al constante ruido de golpeteo se acercó para abrir la puerta, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Asuka en el marco de la puerta, una mirada impasible en sus ojos azules, un ligero gruñido escapando de sus dientes apretados.

"Piloto Soryu, ¿Que necesita?" Ayanami se recuperó de su sorpresa inicial, "¿Quien te crees que eres muñeca?" su voz salió con furia entrecerrando los ojos.

"No comprendo la pregunta"

Asuka se enojó explotando golpeó la puerta para abrirla totalmente "No juegues conmigo muñeca, se lo que planeas, deseas quitarme a mi Naru" demandó la pelirroja entrando a la casa, sus ojos reflejando todos sus sentimientos.

Rei pudo leer a Asuka como un libro abierto, sus ojos la delataban, furia, dolor, odio pero lo más notable era la soledad, desesperación por la posibilidad de perder algo demasiado preciado.

"Te refieres a Naruto-kun"

"DEJA DE LLAMARLO ASÍ" gritó azotando la puerta y empujando a la chica frente a ella "LO CONOSCO MAS TIEMPO QUE TU" la empujo otra vez "PASE MÁS TIEMPO CON EL" otro empujón, "YO LO AMO MAS QUE TU" tiró al suelo a Ayanami.

Rei no tuvo tiempo de levantarse cuando Asuka se puso encima de ella, un fuerte agarre sobre sus hombros, "Todos los días que estoy con él, son preciados para mí" dijo Asuka.

"El me salvo de mi misma..." Ayanami abrió los ojos al sentir algo caliente tocar su mejilla, "... Me ayudó, incluso cuando no tenía que hacerlo (Snif) no puedo vivir sin él (Snif) me levanto y pienso en el, el dia que dejó Alemania senti un vacio en el corazón" puso sus manos sobre el cuello de la chica, "No permitiré que una muñeca me vuelva a quitar lo que amo" presionando el cuello con más fuerza.

Ayanami se esforzaba por liberarse, pero Asuka era más fuerte, sin ninguna opción más que la muerte Ayanami trato de decir sus últimas palabras.

"Cu...da..a...uto" Asuka escuchaba los balbuceos de la chica dejando de presionar tanto para escuchar las últimas palabras de la chica, la hacía sonreir al escuchar el llanto de Rei, tal vez incluso podría ser un patético intento de misericordia, dando el espacio suficiente para que la chica pueda rogar por su vida se quedo helada ante lo unico que dijo.

Su último deseo, sus ultimas palabras serian "Cuida… a ..Naruto" sin presionar de nuevo, la chica se quedo mirando a su rival de cabello azul, sus ojos encontrándose para mirar la honestidad de sus palabras, dejando de poner resistencia para aceptar la muerte y lo único que pide es que ella cuide al rubio en su lugar.

"¿Porque me pides eso?" demandó saber la chica dejando el cuello de Ayanami por el momento. "Yo quiero que Naruto-kun sea feliz, pagar el regalo que me dio, darme una razon para vivir" la última frase tuvo un impacto mayor en la pelirroja, recordando cuando Naruto le pregunto su razón por la que deseaba pilotar, " Porque…"

"... _ **mi razón…" una Asuka más joven pensó al no ser capaz de decirle al rubio su verdadera razón**_

"..Es proteger a .." Ayanami continuó.

" _ **...las personas importantes para mi…" se dijo con una sonrisa mirando la espalda de Naruto.**_

".. especialmente a.."

"..Naruto-kun"

"... _ **A Naruto**_ " _**se dijo acercándose a Naruto para abrazarlo.**_

Asuka dejó caer sus manos su cuerpo sin fuerza al ver lo que una vez fue ella, Rei era igual a ella, sola y dejada de lado, sin ningún tipo de ayuda para sobrevivir el cruel mundo,

Hasta que apareció Naruto, un amigo que extendió su mano para que ellas pudieran tomarla, un hombro para llorar o un amigo para reír, alguien que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida con tal de que sus amigos estén a salvo.

"Ayanami" Rei se sorprendió de que Asuka se dirigiera a ella con su nombre, quedándose en silencio para que Asuka continue comenzó a hablar.

* * *

[ **8:00 PM** ]

Naruto llego al apartamento de Rei, frente a él era la puerta, vestido con su traje formal el rubio se dispuso a tocar la puerta.

 **TOC**

Solo para que se abriera al primer golpe, extrañado por el hecho Naruto se adentro al apartamento, pasando por la cocina y llegando al único cuarto que daba el pasillo, sus ojos se ampliaron ante la vista.

Asuka estaba acostada sobre la cama de Rei, dejando al descubierto su desarrollado cuerpo, sus largas piernas que llevaban a su perfecto trasero donde la mano izquierda de Asuka se posaba, una tanga roja tapando su condición de mujer, su torso visible donde caderas y curvas eran vistas y apreciadas por Naruto, el pecho de Asuka era más grande que el promedio de las chicas de su edad, al descubierto para que mire sus pezones ligeramente erectos, su cabello suelto, una mirada sensual al mirar al rubio.

"¿Que pasa, Na-ru-to?, ¿no piensas venir?, esta cama es muy fría para nosotras" lo último captó la atención de Naruto, preparándose para preguntar el paradero de la dueña del lugar.

Pero fue entonces que alguien lo abrazo por la espalda, sintiendo las manos en sus hombros y un par de protuberancias que aun con la ropa puesta podría decir que eran suaves, girando la cabeza para mirar tras de él se sorprendió gratamente cuando se topó con la cara sin emociones de Ayanami.

"¿Que significa todo esto?" pregunto el rubio mirando a Asuka, Rei tratando de quitarle el pesado abrigo, la pelirroja se levanto caminando a su amado con un bamboleo muy marcado de sus caderas, al tenerlo al frente tomó la cara del rubio entre sus delicadas manos.

"¿Anta baka?, Naru, no me digas que eres tan denso que no puedes sospechar nuestras intenciones" Asuka comenzó a ayudar a Rei en desvestir a su amado, audazmente la chica pelirroja fue a por el cinturón pero un firme agarre evitar quitar la prenda, "No me explica porque ustedes dos están haciendo esto"

"Por amor" la voz de Ayanami habló tras de él mientras envolvía sus brazos al torso del rubio, Asuka imitando a su compañera lo abrazo por el frente, "Tu eres la nuestra razon para pelear….. tendrás que tomar la responsabilidad de tus actos, baka-ruto" dijo la sonrojada Asuka hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.

"¿Rei-chan?" La chica estaba oliendo la esencia del rubio, pero fue despertada de su transe por las palabras de Naruto, "Quiero ser uno contigo, Asuka lo desea igual, por lo que no veo motivo para negarlo" la fría mente de Rei salió a flote.

Trayendo al frente a Rei, Naruto puso sus manos en las caderas de ambas chicas "Quién soy yo para negarme" comenzó a ir a la cama donde se sentó, notando que Rei cambió su cama por una mas grande, "¿Acaso ya lo tenían planeado?" pregunto con diversión.

Las dos chicas no respondieron, se limitaron a desnudar al rubio, con Asuka a su espalda Rei tuvo que desabrochar los botones, al fin libre Asuka retiró la camisa dejando el torso del rubio para ser apreciado, pasando las manos por su amplia espalda Asuka se lamió un poco los labios.

Rei fue directo al cinturón después de quitarle los zapatos, quitando la prenda y arrojándola a la creciente pila de ropa perteneciente al rubio, Asuka al verlo se traslado al frente donde se hinco junto a la peli azul.

Naruto se levantó el mismo se quitó los pantalones dejando sus calzoncillos con un gran bulto en ellos, Ayanami y Asuka miran el bulto ambas tomaron una parte de la ropa interior y lo bajaron para ampliar los ojos de ambas.

El pene de Naruto era grande, al menos nueve pulgadas, Asuka sabía que podía envolver su mano derecha y aun así quedaría un poco fuera, Ayanami por otra parte recordaba que en los libros de anatomía mostraban que el estándar de un pene japonés era de cinco pulgadas, esto sin duda apoyaba la teoría de que Naruto era extranjero.

"Grande" dijeron al unísono mirando a Naruto sentarse y abrir las piernas, aceptando la invitación Asuka se adelantó envolviendo su mano sobre el grosor, jalandolo de arriba a abajo, notando la poca efectividad al no escuchar algún gemido o gruñido, Rei la ayudó pero fue más audaz al sacar la lengua y pasarla por la cabeza bulbosa, Asuka la miro en shock, no creyendo como Ayanami dio unos cuantos besos húmedos en la punta del pene.

No queriendo quedarse atrás Asuka acompañó a la pelo azul, dejando de lado su mano se acerco y comenzó a lamer las áreas que Rei no cuidaba, pronto Naruto se encontraba disfrutando del juego oral de las chicas, sintiendo como Asuka lamia de abajo a arriba de su tronco y Rei chupaba sonoramente su glande.

La doble mamada continuo hasta que Asuka fue a sus pelotas donde en un acto de lujuria comenzó a chupar, Rei paso a no solo atender la cabeza sino a hundirse para consumir gran parte de su verga, subiendo y bajando su cabeza, Asuka miro esto y no pudo evitar sentirse desplazada, Ayanami abrió su ojo para ver a Asuka, dejando su trabajo le pasó la dura verga a la piloto de la unidad 02 que dando una sonrisa imito los movimientos anteriores, dejando hundir el pene hasta la mitad, haciendo sonidos húmedos al comer la verga de Naruto.

El rubio tenía un momento difícil, las chicas dejaron de mamar para envolver su pene en sus suaves pechos, las dos dieron comienzo a un doble paizuri, donde al bajar una la otra subía.

Sintiendo su liberación cercas el rubio tomó las cabezas de ambas y las acercó a su verga, en un segundo el rubio disparó un pegote de semen en las bocas abiertas de las chicas, otros tres disparos cubrieron los pechos y cara con el espeso semen del rubio.

(Salado) pensó Rei al beber un poco de residuos, pasando su mano por la cara y pecho para comer el resto, Asuka imitando a la primera elegida, sin mas semen que beber ambas se miraron para encontrar un poco en los labios de la contraria.

Para Asuka fue una sorpresa cuando Rei lamió el resto de la comisura de sus labios. Asuka tomó la cara de Rei y sorbió un poco del semen sercas de la comisura izquierda de Ayanami.

"Eso sin dudas es sexy" el par de pilotos miro a Naruto que tenía su verga aun dura como acero, Asuka se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario, mirando a Ayanami que asintió las dos pilotos femeninos se levantaron para ponerse a los costados del rubio, "¿Quien va primero?"

"Asuka tiene más tiempo de conocerte, seria logico que ella empezara" Asuka se sorprendió del comentario de Rei, mirando a su antigua rival pudo notar una ligera sonrisa.

Asuka le devolvió la sonrisa acostándose en la cama la piloto de la unidad 02 extendió ligeramente las piernas, "Naru" al llamado Naruto se levantó de su posición de sentado girando y mirando a su amante, con decisión el rubio tomo a Ayanami y la lanzó junto a la pelirroja que se sobresalto un poco, "Al menos no quiero dejar a Rei sin diversión" dijo poniéndose frente a Asuka que miro como acasiciaba su mojada vajina con la verga, "Esto puede doler" asintiendo el rubio inserto las primeras pulgadas, abriendo paso a ligeros gemidos de la pelirroja, sin dejar atendida a Rei comenzó a insertar un dedo en su condición de mujer, dando como resultado un gemido de la peli azul.

Naruto se topó con la barrera de Asuka, mirándola le dio la confirmación que buscaba, dando un fuerte empujón el rubio rompió su himen.

"Aaahh" la ahora mujer dejó escapar un grito de dolor, era difícil el mantener al margen el dolor, apretando los dientes para callar sus gritos, Rei miro el dolor de Asuka, mirando como dejó de quejarse para gemir cuando Naruto retiro su pene y lo insertó de nuevo, "Ahhh" gimió al sentir a Naruto, mover sus dedos y usar su pulgar para presionar su clítoris, "No creas que me olvido de ti Rei-chan" sonrió antes de hundir un dedo en la chica.

Asuka dio mas gemidos al sentir como Naruto hundía su duro pene en su húmeda cavidad, al notarlo el rubio comenzó a ganar velocidad, dando rápidos golpes, los sonidos de humedad y carne golpeando carne llenaron el cuarto, los gemidos de ambas eran música para el rubio que soltando a Rei tomo las caderas de Asuka y levantó ligeramente a la pelirroja haciendo que las caderas de Asuka dejaran la cama, los golpes de Naruto fueron más profundos, hundiendo las uñas en las sabanas para soportar los duros golpes que generaban más ruidos obscenos de la chica.

"Naru más ahh rápido ahh" rogó Asuka, el rubio sonrió ampliamente ganando más velocidad hundiendo toda la gruesa verga en su apretada vagina, "Asuka…"

"Dentro, lo quiero dentro" sabiendo lo que su amante quería decir, dando una fuerte estocada el rubio se hundió lo más posible liberando una gran cantidad de semen que inundó el interior de Asuka, al sentir la corrida de Naruto provocó un fuerte orgasmo que hizo a Asuka envolver sus piernas evitando a su amante dejarla sin depositar toda su semilla.

Jadeante Asuka dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama, cansada del poderoso orgasmo, Naruto saco su pene lleno de semen y fluidos del orgasmo de Asuka, mirando a Rei que se acercó.

Sin decir palabras Naruto se levanto de la cama, Rei lo imito y se puso frente al rubio, poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto se acercó para besar sus labios, Naruto tomo las caderas de la peli azul disfrutando del beso abriendo la boca dejó que Naruto insertará su lengua un movimiento que la hizo gemir, dejando la lucha de lenguas Ayanami se inco frente a su amante poniendo su duro pene frente a su cara, abrió su boca y lo inserto dentro gimiendo ante el sabor salado y los dulces jugos de Asuka, mamando un poco, sacándolo de su boca para lamer todo el largo, besando la cabeza miró a Naruto, "Buen trabajo" acariciando la mejilla señaló la cama.

Comprendiendo la peliazul se subió sobre la cama, poniéndose con sus manos y rodillas mirando al rubio que levantó la ceja, "Lei que era la mejor posición para que el hombre sienta mejor placer" respondió la chica, moviendo un poco las caderas, "Rei-chan, quien abria pensado que eres una chica sucia" poniendose detras de la chica, puso su pene en su vajina mojandolo con sus jugos, Ayanami soltó un ligero gemido al sentir el pene de Naruto.

Poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas de Rei dio un empujón firme con el que rompio su himen esto provocó a Rei apretar los dientes ante el dolor, "Naruto-kun.." Naruto masajeo su trasero en un intento de aliviar el dolor, moviendo su pene Ayanami gimió al desplazar el dolor para dar paso al placer, su vagina hacia sonidos obscenos, la cara de la chica se mantuvo con la boca abierta dejando escapar gemido tras gemido de placer, Naruto no detuvo sus estocadas que solo ganaron más velocidad, "Estas muy apretada Rei-chan"

La joven tenía una cara lasciva, dejando colgar su lengua, siendo movida por los fuertes golpes, Naruto tomo la pierna derecha de Rei, levantandola y poniéndola sobre su hombro donde la sostuvo firmemente, ante la nueva posición Ayanami puso su mano en el hombro de su amante, disfrutando del placer indescriptible que era el sexo.

Naruto dio una estocada antes de sentir un beso en su cuello, "Naru, estoy esperando" Asuka beso su cuello de nuevo, el rubio sonrió sin dejar de golpear la húmeda vagina de Rei, "Asuka-chan"

Soltando la mano que sostenía la cadera de Rei, la usó para atraer a la pelirroja, bañando a la chica que abrió la boca para dar paso a una danza con sus lenguas.

"Naruto-kun" la extasiada voz de Ayanami retumbó por todo el cuarto, siendo acompañado de los fuertes ruidos que provenían de su unión, sin detenerse el rubio sintió como la apretada vagina de Rei se tensó más un indicio de su pronto orgasmo, con la nueva presión el rubio hundió su pene lo mas que pudo disparando una nueva carga de espeso semen en el interior de la chica.

Rei al sentir la caliente semilla de su amado no pudo evitar sucumbir al poderoso orgasmo, con su cara ser la definición del placer se dejó caer a la cama.

El beso de Asuka se cortó al mirar el semen de su amado salir de Rei, "Naru, te amo" dijo la alemana, una cara seria que el rubio devolvió, "Y yo a ti Asuka" dio un beso a la chica antes de sentir su verga siendo succionada, "Y a ti también Rei-chan" la chica sonrió antes de regresar a su trabajo, no pasó mucho antes de que la pelirroja se le uniera.

Esa noche fue la unión de tres almas, dejando que su lujuria y amor hablaran por ellos, esto fue el detonante para que su vida sexual se desencadenara, y no sería la única vez que compartirían la cama o las unican mujeres.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

 **Me siento bien con el resultado, es mi primera vez escribiendo un trió pero espero que sea de su agrado, el siguiente capítulo, peleas, lemon y ¿un elevador? bueno eso lo sabrán al leer el siguiente capítulo.**

 **(Aunque un buen limen en la escuela no sería mala idea)**

 **Gracias por el apoyo y espero sus comentarios.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**DESCARGA DE RESPONSABILIDAD NO SOY DUEÑO DE EVANGELION O NARUTO. ESTA ES UNA OBRA SIN FINES DE LUCRO, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS. PRECAUCIÓN LEMON EN ESTE EPISODIO, USTEDES HAN SIDO ADVERTIDOS.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Zafir09 espero que sea de tu agrado.**

* * *

"Se ha confirmado patrón azul, es un ángel" gritó Makoto Hyuga desde su consola en el Dogma central.

Naruto suspiro por el aviso, ¿que otra cosa podría estar volando en la estratosfera?, el bastardo era una criatura enorme y con forma extraña, con un cuerpo alargado de color naranja rojizo en forma curvada, con tres marcas que parecen ojos (una en el centro y una a cada lado), honestamente el rubio pensaba que solo lo decían como protocolo.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde su encuentro con sus compañeras piloto, y en palabras simples, estaba funcionando muy bien, desde que Asuka insiste a salir de compras o a entretenerse y Rei por el contrario es una chica que prefiere estar en calma dentro de casa, las dos eran la contraparte de la otra, y pasar tiempo tanto con Rei y Asuka era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, eso y estar con-

"Hey Naru, ¿que piensas?" la voz de la sensual pelirroja lo interrumpió, cambiando su atención a la pantalla vio junto Rei y Asuka al enorme ángel, fácilmente el más grande que han combatido, "Que es un hijo de puta enorme" respondió.

El rubio se giró a ver a su tutora, la sensual Misato Katsuragi miraba con agudos ojos el monstruo que no hace mucho lanzó una piesa de el mismo solo para que se estrellara en el océano, la capitana sabía que eran tiros de prueba, y era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el ángel se le ocurriera lanzar algo más grande, "¿Cuál es el plan Misato?".

La capitana se giró a ver a su compañero de cuarto, Naruto estaba recargado contra la pared, su pesado abrigo sobre el traje de sincronización, junto a el Rei y Asuka se mantenían alertas, "Que bueno que lo preguntas, Naruto-kun" dijo la capitana con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

"¿Estás segura de que es un buen plan Misato?" preguntó Asuka la cual se encontraba dentro de la unidad 02, el titan rojo posicionado estratégicamente en una parte de la ciudad como sus colegas pilotos y sus EVAS. las unidades estaban conectadas siendo alimentadas de energía hasta que tuvieran que comenzar la operación.

Una pantalla a la derecha se abrió mostrando a su novio (secreto) "Vamos Asuka-chan, confía en Misato, incluso para mi suena como un buen plan" comento Naruto ganando asentimientos de Rei que la miraba por la pantalla de la izquierda, "Confío en Misato….un poco, pero parece demasiado arriesgado el ir corriendo a dónde el ángel pareciera que va a caer" dijo con un poco de molestia.

"¿Acaso la gran Asuka langley sōryū tiene miedo de perder una carrera?" el rubio de bigotes pregunto, su sonrisa ampliándose al ver la reacción de incredulidad de su novia pelirroja, "¿YO? ¿miedo?, ¿anta baka?, ja, no me hagas reir Naru, al momento que ese ángel comience a caer yo ya lo estare atrapando" se jactó la pelirroja con su típica arrogancia.

Naruto sonrió acomodándose en el asiento de la unidad 01, la bestia morada en una posición de salida como los atletas de los cien metros planos, un ruido ganó su atención, mirando a la derecha vio como la imagen de Asuka era reemplazada por la de la capitana Misato, "Estén atentos" gritó la mujer, una cara seria al ver a los tres salvadores de la tierra en la pantalla gigante del Dogma central.

"Conocen el plan, una vez que el ángel desciende tendrán que correr, nosotros calcularemos la trayectoria y les informaremos el lugar de impacto, al llegar al lugar tendrán que desplegar sus campo ATF para sostener al ángel, buena suerte"

La pantalla se cortó dando fin al plan, los tres pilotos se relajaron, los dedos de Asuka moviéndose en anticipación, Rei con los ojos cerrados mientras se relajaba y pensaba en todo lo que estaba en juego, Naruto estaba como Asuka, impaciente por comenzar la carrera que decidirá el futuro de la humanidad.

Las computadoras del Dogma central pitaron, dando a entender que el enorme noveno ángel comenzó a descender a la tierra para dar su juicio, los cables umbilicales explotaron, dejando que los pilotos comenzarán a correr por la ciudad para reunirse con Sahaquiel.

Naruto salto usando algunos edificios para acortar camino, en segundo lugar se mantenía Rei, la peliazul pisaba fuerte para impulsarse y saltar un pequeño campo, Asuka molesta de saber que era la última pues el ángel decidió que sería divertido ir a la dirección más alejada para la pelirroja.

Dando un salto Naruto giro en el aire y aterrizó de pie antes de salir corriendo hacia lo alto de una montaña, "¡Ya llegué!" gritó el rubio al parar en la cima de la montaña, extendiendo los brazos, el poderoso campo ATF se desplegó justo bajo el ángel.

El ingenio de Dios golpeó como meteorito el campo del rubio, hundiendo las piernas del EVA en la rocosa superficie, "El bastardo es pesado" se quejó Naruto con algunas gotas de sudor en la frente, el ángel se detuvo dejando que su peso fuera sostenido por el Uzumaki, "Vamos pequeño hijo de puta" gritó Naruto retando al ángel.

Con un salto Rei apareció para posicionarse junto a su amante extendiendo los brazos para desplegar su propio campo ATF, "Cuando quieras Asuka" gritó Naruto, el metal de la unidad chirriando como sus propios huesos, la pelirroja apretó los dientes impulsandose más rápido, "Ya escuche maldición" gritó parando junto al dúo mientras de su hombro salió su confiable cuchillo progresivo.

Con las dos manos Asuka apuñaló el ojo gigante justo en el núcleo del ángel, pero la fuerza resultó insuficiente cuando sólo logró encajar la punta del arma blanca, "Maldición solo muérete" gritó la originaria de Alemania saltando para propinar una poderosa patada al cuchillo.

Un insufrible ruido llenó el área, el ángel del vacío gritó a los cielos su dolor antes de caer sin vida, sus enormes alas cayendo inofensivamente sobre los pilotos, "Bueno eso fue genial, misión cumplida chicas ahora…... ¿cómo salimos de aquí?" pregunto Naruto su EVA como el de las dos mujeres sin energía, los tres bajo el manto que se convirtió el ángel.

* * *

Una vez liberado los pilotos y los EVAS puestos en su lugar, los tres salvadores de la tierra se mantenían frente a Misato la cual elogió su perfecta reacción y trabajo en equipo, aunque marcó varios puntos a tratar.

"No queda más por mi parte que decir buen trabajo, ya pueden irse" dijo la capitana la cual siguió su consejo y comenzó a caminar junto a los tres hacia las puertas de salida, pero su amiga Ritsuko tenía otros planes, "De hecho Misato, tengo que hablar con Asuka y Rei" dijo la Doctora ganando un enorme resoplido de la pelirroja.

"¿No puede ser para después?, Naru me prometió una comida de la victoria" se quejó Asuka, pero Ritsuko negó, "Es un tema delicado, por lo que tu comida puede esperar" las palabras de la Dr. Akagi trajeron un ceño fruncido en la Alemana, Rei compartía sus pensamientos aunque no lo mostrara exteriormente.

Al verlas Naruto suspiro, "Naru..." el Uzumaki miro a Asuka la cual le dio una mirada de fastidio, "Vete, es mejor que tengas la cena de la victoria lista para cuando llegue" dijo la pelirroja, riendo ante la actitud de Asuka el rubio se giro a la salida con Misato, "Claro no hay problema, hey Rei-chan, no olvides pasar a nuestra casa para comer, habrá ramen de la victoria para cuando ustedes se desocupen" una muy pequeña sonrisa decoro la cara de la peliazul al momento de que mencionaron el platillo.

"Como el infierno, prepara **Kasseler** (platillo a base de carne de cerdo ahumado y salado), no quiero más ramen" gritó la pelirroja, "Sabes que el ramen de la victoria es sagrado, pero de postre habrá Strudel de manzana" dijo Naruto sobornando a la chica con un delicioso postre típico de su tierra natal, parece que funcionó porque los ojos de Asuka se iluminaron, "¿En serio? quiero decir... ejem… muy bien, por esta vez te concedo el ramen de la victoria, pero que no se vuelva costumbre" dijo la pelirroja, ignorando el pequeño desliz de su personalidad por su postre favorito.

Sonriendo el rubio y Misato salieron de la sala de control, Asuka miro a la capitana de pelo púrpura por un momento antes de notar como Misato le dio una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad, (Rrrrrr, Maldita sea) gruño Asuka mordiéndose el pulgar con frustración, sin poder hacer nada volvió a prestar atención a la Dr. Akagi.

* * *

Por los largos pasillos de la central de NERV, Naruto y Misato caminaban mientras charlaban de cosas banales acercándose lentamente al elevador, "Así que el comandante no está, con razón se siente menos tensión en el aire" dijo Naruto, su abrigo de piel sobre sus hombros mientras aún usaba su Plug System naranja.

Misato dio una pequeña risa, "Tienes razón, al parecer el comandante tenía asuntos que atender".

Un cómodo silencio llenó el pasillo, piloto y capitán disfrutando del silencioso ambiente, Misato mirando de vez en cuando a su compañero de piso, inspeccionando su lindo rostro, al llegar al elevador entraron sin problemas, tocaron el botón para las duchas donde Naruto tenía que ir.

Fue entonces que desde el fondo del corredor Kaji salió, corriendo hacia el elevador, "Detengan el ascensor" grito, al ver al siempre desaliñado hombre, Naruto puso la mano en el medio de las puertas para evitar que se cierren.

"Lo siento Kaji pero solo hay espacio para dos" gruño Misato tomando la mano de Naruto y dejando que las puertas se cierren en la cara del castaño.

El ascensor comenzó a descender, bajando lentamente hacia las duchas, Naruto no pudo evitar notar la cara molesta de Misato "Yyyyyyyy ¿Porque no dejar que Kaji-san entre?" preguntó al fin, la capitana tenía una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar, "Porque si estuviera aquí, yo no podría hacer esto".

Misato se giró hacia Naruto tomando su cuello para luego besarlo apasionadamente, Naruto regresó el beso, pasando las manos sobre el bien formado trasero de la capitana, separándose con un pequeño hilo de saliva la mujer le dio una sonrisa.

"Estuve esperando hacer eso desde la mañana" informó Misato, dando pequeños besos a las mejillas bigotudas del rubio, "Acaso no fue suficiente lo de anoche, Misato-chan" pregunto el rubio dando un ligero masaje al carnoso y bien formado trasero de la capitana, consiguiendo gemidos de la mujer.

"Solo lo hicimos dos veces, luego Asuka llego y te arrastró del cuarto para salir a su cita" dijo Misato con un puchero, "Hahaha, Asuka-chan es muy explosiva cuando se trata de su tiempo" recordó Naruto sin dejar de tentar el culo de la mujer.

Misato estaba apunto de contestar o al menos lo haría si no fuese porque la luz del elevador se apagó, "¿Qué demonios?" gritó Misato separándose del rubio para picar el botón de emergencia, pero nada, simplemente la luz se fue.

"Extraño"

La capitana miro al rubio que tenía los ojos entrecerrados, "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Misato al meditativo Naruto, "Es solo que...de lo que e leido, NERV cuenta con tres generadores de electricidad autosustentables, el que se corte la corriente se me hace demasiado extraño".

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, sacando su celular descubrió que no tenía señal, "Maldición" susurro cerrando el teléfono, "¿Y ahora?" preguntó Misato pateando la puerta, el ambiente se sentía sofocado.

Naruto sonrió antes de ponerse detrás de la capitana, "Siempre podemos continuar" respondió con voz ronca, dando a Misato un ligero escalofrío de placer, la capitana sonrió al sentir las manos de Naruto tomar sus pechos, el duro cuerpo de Naruto presionando contra la espalda de Misato.

"Mmm, ¿aquí? no me importa pero y si vuelve la energía" preguntó Misato aunque el que estuviera moliendo su trasero contra la creciente erección del rubio no era muy convincente.

"Ya lo dijistes, solo lo hicimos dos veces, necesito más de este erotico cuerpo tuyo" el cálido aliento de Naruto en su oreja, combinado con las hábiles manos que acariciaban sus pechos con maestría comenzó a nublar la mente de Misato.

"Mmm… dime Naruto-kun...mmm… ¿me amas?" preguntó Misato la única respuesta de Naruto fue reclamar los labios de la capitana, un beso con hambre, la temperatura aumentando más y más, el calor era lo último de sus preocupaciones.

Dándose la vuelta Misato hizo frente al rubio, "Desde que aceptastes ser mi novia, pero dime, ¿tu lo haces?" pregunto Naruto llevando sus labios al cuello sensible de Misato, la mujer comenzó a gemir, pensando en lo que estaba haciendo en la base.

Y no le pudo importar menos, ella lo deseaba, meses viviendo juntos, ella sabía que tarde o temprano caerían por el otro, no era su plan pero al final Naruto la hizo suya, una semanas antes de que Asuka llega, tomando los cabellos rubios, hundió la cabeza de Naruto más profundo, "Con todo mi corazón"

Naruto no se conformó con el cuello, su mano derecha fue a la falda, invadiendo bajo la prenda llegando a la tela de las bragas las cuales presentaban humedad y no de sudor, mordiendo ligeramente el lechoso cuello de la capitana trajo una nueva oleada de placer.

"Naruto...mmm" gimió Misato, una corriente de placer al sentir como Naruto acariciaba furiosamente su húmeda condición, en un segundo Misato tenía su camiseta desabrochada, su falda aun en su lugar pero las bragas estaban entre las rodillas.

Naruto se detuvo, apreciando el voluptuoso cuerpo de Misato, perfectas medidas de 95 para pecho, 65 de cintura y un regordete trasero de 90, el lascivo cuerpo de Misato estaba hecho para el sexo y era algo que Naruto disfrutaba. la única cosa fuera de lugar era una gran cicatriz que desde abajo de su seno cruzando hasta casi la cadera un recordatorio de la expedición que casi le cuesta la vida,

"No me canso de ver este lujurioso cuerpo tuyo Misato-chan" dijo Naruto hundiendo su cara entre los generosos pechos de la capitana.

Misato gimió al sentir sus pechos siendo succionados, la boca de su amante mordiendo ligeramente su pezón semi erecto derecho, mientras que el izquierdo era retorcido por la mano del rubio, "Ah, Natu...mmm.. chupa más fuerte AH" así lo hizo pasando a su pezón izquierdo para succionar la dura protuberancia.

La mano izquierda de fue a la condición de Misato, una pequeña mata de pelo púrpura bien recortado adornaba la mojada vulva de la capitana.

Cansada de solo ella estar desnuda Misato presiono el botón en la mano derecha del traje de Naruto soltando la presión, Naruto se quitó el traje regalando una vista perfecta de su torneado cuerpo a la amante de cabello púrpura.

Misato no pudo evitar relamerse los labios, Naruto tiene un fuerte cuerpo, no para ser solo músculo, con la condición de un maratonista, pero lo que llamó más aparte del buen cuerpo del rubio era su palpitante pene de diez pulgadas que se alzaba orgulloso.

Secando un poco de sudor de su frente la pelimorada puso sus manos contra la puerta del elevador, su sensual y regordete culo moviéndose de lado a lado, dando ligeros movimientos a sus mejillas.

Naruto puso una rodilla en el suelo antes de extender las grandes nalgas de Misato y enterrar su cara en la húmeda vagina de la capitana, "AAHH~" gimió de placer la pelimorada, Naruto dio largos lengüetazos a la vagina de su amante, devorando las dulces mieles de Misato que no podía dejar de gemir.

"Naruto-kun, hazlo de una vez" pidió la desesperada mujer, Naruto se levanto limpiando un poco de miel aun en su boca, alineándose puso la hinchada cabeza en la vulva de Misato que con solo sentirla ya tenía mini-orgasmos, tomando las caderas de la mujer dio un fuerte golpe hundiendo de golpe todo su miembro el cual golpeó el vientre de la mujer.

"AAAAHHH...SIIII, JUSTO ASÍ~" gritó Misato, Naruto no se detuvo sacándolo hasta solo dejar la cabeza dentro lo volvió a meter consiguiendo nuevos gritos de placer. con un ritmo constante Naruto penetró a Misato, la capitana estaba en un mundo de placer, la verga de su amante era la mejor que ha tenido dentro, su vagina siendo estropeada para cualquier otro hombre.

Naruto agarró las muñecas de haciendo que los pechos de la mujer chocaran contra la superficie metálica, con el nuevo control Naruto aumentó la velocidad golpeando la vulva de Misato, "SI Ah...ASI NO TE ...AH...DETENGAS ~" gritó Misato, sus pezones rozando la superficie aún fría de la pared con cada poderosa embestida de su amante rubio.

Las profundas penetraciones continuaron por un largo tiempo, el pequeño elevador llenándose de los sonidos del chocar de carne junto al inconfundible aroma de sexo, "Misato" gruño Naruto la vagina de Misato puede que no sea virgen pero sus pliegues podían rivalizar con una.

Entendiendo, la capitana aumento sus movimientos de caderas exprimiendo toda la verga de su amante, "DENTRO HAZLO DENTRO LLENA LA VAGINA DE ESTA PUTA CON TU LECHE ~ " gritó Misato su orgasmo casi llegando, Naruto apretó los dientes aumentando aún más la velocidad de sus caderas bajando los brazos de Misato sacó sus grandes pechos al aire mientras se hundió toda el largo de su verga hasta traspasar el útero de Misato disparando calientes y espesos pegotes de semen directo al vientre de la mujer que llegó a un alucinante orgasmo tras sentir toda la carga de Naruto directo en su útero.

El rubio sacó su verga de la apretada vulva de Misato, la mujer derramó todo el caliente esperma de su amante en el suelo, su vagina aun con espasmos de fuerte orgasmo.

Jadeante, Misato volteo a ver a Naruto con una sonrisa la cual se amplió al ver el duro pene aún en pie de guerra, "No se puede hacer nada, en ese caso" dijo poniendo la espalda contra la puerta, extendiendo las piernas para luego tomar sus labios vaginales y extenderlos ella misma dejando salir pegotes de caliente esperma, "Usa esa enorme verga tuya y parteme en dos, Naruto-kun".

Naruto sonrió, caminando hasta estar frente a Misato inserto ligeramente su verga mientras agarraba las dos piernas de la mujer para levantarla, "Eso es lo que planeo" respondió con voz ronca dejando ir todo el largo al mojado interior de la mujer.

* * *

Rei y Asuka caminaban por los oscuros pasillos de NERV, el par de jóvenes mujeres estaban buscando a cierto rubio de bigotes, Asuka usando una linterna para guiar el camino, "Maldita sea, Misato debe estar pasando el momento de su vida" gruño la pelirroja.

Ayanami miró a su compañera de harem, ella conocía la relación de Naruto con la capitana, no era como si fuera ciega, además de que Naruto les contó a la semana que empezaron su relación, "Lo juro, Misato es una ninfomana, la noche anterior no me dejaron dormir por el ruido de sus gritos" se quejó Asuka, la pelirroja tenía una semana difícil cuando a Misato le entraban las ganas de dar rienda suelta a su estrés.

Rei se quedo impasible, aunque un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordar los duros embates de Naruto en su apretado-"Hey Rei" los pensamientos de la peliazul se cortaron por la voz de Asuka, "¿Que necesitas? piloto Soryu".

Asuka suspiro, bajando la linterna se quedo mirando a la primera elegida, "Es solo…¿Crees que a Naruto le gusta más Misato?", con la poca luz que proporcionaba la linterna Ayanami pudo ver la duda en los ojos de su compañera de la unidad 02.

Un sentimiento de duda era lo que recorría la espalda de Asuka, un sentimiento de no ser lo suficientemente buena, ella quería ser la mejor, su mente estaba enfocada en que ella era la epítome de la feminidad, y ¿si ella no podía ser tan buena como Misato?, ¿Naruto la seguiría amando?, ¿que pasaria con ella? todas esas dudas que nublaban su cabeza con miedo de perder la única otra persona que ha amado.

"Eso es imposible" la voz carente de emociones de Rei la sacó de sus dudas, mirando a la peliazul la vio dándole una muy ligera sonrisa, "Naruto-kun no es ese tipo de persona…." Ayanami cerró los ojos, poniendo su mano derecha en el corazón mientras aspiraba una gran cantidad de aire, "...El es una persona que nunca dañaría a alguien importante para el, Naruto puede no ser perfecto..pero es se esfuerza en pasar tiempo con cada una de nosotras, aunque la capitana Katsuragi prefiera pasar su tiempo en su cuarto".

Las palabras de Rei trajeron una nueva visión a Asuka, la pelirroja comenzó a recordar, su tiempo en alemania con su compañero rubio, el como paresia superarla en todo, llegando a odiar su sonrisa, todo lo que pasó para seguir el ritmo solo la ayudo a mejorar cada dia, negando con una sonrisa la pelirroja se volvió a su compañera, "Tienes razón, Naruto es un cabeza hueca pero aun asi es mi cabeza hueca-" pero se detuvo cuando la energía de NERV volvió, iluminando los pasillos y mostrándoles que estaban frente al elevador.

Con un ruido las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrando a Naruto y Misato, los dos sudorosos. la ropa de la capitana mal acomodada, Misato respiraba de forma agitada, "Chicas...ahahah, gusto en verlas, no saben el infierno que pasamos adentro" dijo Misato dando una sonrisa al par de mujeres.

Asuka entrecerró los ojos, entrando miró a su alrededor, aspirando el olor del ascensor, (No huele a nada...increíble) pensó la Alemana antes de mirar a Naruto, "Y yo que pensaba que Misato te arrastraria a cojer, no me pasó por la cabeza buscar en el ascensor,...Bien Naru vamos a casa" dijo la pelirroja tomando el brazo de Naruto antes de sacarlo por el elevador.

Ayanami le dio una sonrisa al rubio antes de quedarse con la capitana por un momento más, "¿Necesita ayuda,? capitana Katsuragi" pregunto Rei, Misato estaba recargada en el elevador, sus piernas cruzadas como sus brazos, "No te preocupes Rei-chan, es solo un poco de calor, no soy como Naruto que puede aguantar mucho….. es decir el clima jajajaja" la chica de ojos rojos no comprendió la broma, encogiéndose de hombros siguió a su amante rubio, una cena de la victoria estaba asegurada.

Misato miro la forma de retirada de Rei, al ver que estaba sola, descruzo las piernas para luego caer al suelo, sus bragas totalmente empapadas en semen y miel de su vagina, "Por poco" se dijo Misato levantándose del suelo para comenzar a caminar al baño, cojeando se arrastró al cuarto de baños, era muy difícil mantener la enorme cantidad de esperma en su vulva y culo al mismo tiempo, pero una enorme sonrisa en su cara estaba presente, una sonrisa de satisfacción total.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

* * *

 **WOW, ¡estoy de vuelta!, y como disculpa especial el lemon con la sensual capitana Misato Katsuragi, lamento mucho el no haber actualizado, pero entre el trabajo y los otros proyectos e dejado muy de lado esta historia, por eso les agradesco y espero sus comentarios.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**DESCARGA DE RESPONSABILIDAD NO SOY DUEÑO DE EVANGELION O NARUTO. ESTA ES UNA OBRA SIN FINES DE LUCRO, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.**

* * *

En el interior de un cuarto oscuro, donde solo una lámpara iluminaba a dos personas, una de ellas sentada frente a un escritorio con sus dedos entrelazados, el otro más viejo de pie con su vista recorriendo los monolitos negros flotantes con las inscripciones SEELE, el número de cada miembro, bajo el número se podía leer la palabra "Sound Only."

Los dos adultos se quedaron en silencio, mirando alrededor de los hologramas que representaban a las personas más importantes del mundo, en silencio hasta que el número nueve habló.

"El tercer ángel Sachiel eliminado por Naruto Uzumaki" una pantalla mostró como el chico rubio salió del fuego producto de la autodestrucción del ángel.

"El cuarto ángel Shamshel " dijo el número 6 mostrando el video de cómo una vez más el EVA morado aparecía matando al insectoide ángel rosa con el cuchillo progresivo en el núcleo.

"Quinto ángel Ramiel, el trueno de dios muerto a manos de Naruto Uzumaki y Rei ayanami" una imagen del EVA 00 protegiendo a la unidad 01 apareció, cambiando la imagen se apreció como la unidad 01 disparó el gran rifle para luego matar al octaedro azul.

"El sexto ángel, Gaghiel muerto a manos de la piloto Asuka Lager y Naruto Uzumaki al sincronizarse en la unidad 02" el número 7 habló, unas fotos del monstruo acuático explotando pasaron por una pequeña pantalla frente a Gendo.

"El Séptimo Ángel, Israfel destruido por los anteriores pilotos mencionados al poder sincronizarse para matar al ángel separado al mismo tiempo" dijo el número 8, el combate de Asuka y Naruto mostrado en video al poder encestar el golpe del otro a la perfección.

"El octavo ángel, Sandalphon muerto por el piloto Naruto" dijo el número 5, el ángel del volcán muriendo por el refrigerante que Naruto le hizo tragar.

"El noveno Ángel, Sahaquiel, muerto por una acción en conjunto de los tres pilotos." el número 4 de Seele dijo mostrando la carrera de los tres pilotos y la muerte de dicho ángel.

"El décimo Ángel, Iruel un virus que apago todo el cuartel de NERV y fue eliminado por la Dr. Ritsuko Akagi" dijo el número 1.

La pose de Gendo no falló, se mantuvo estoico ante la mención de la muerte de los primeros diez mensajeros de los cielos, mostrando nada más que seriedad, "Ikari, sabes lo que sigue solo faltan seis ángeles antes de que se pueda completar el proyecto de la complementación humana" dijo el número 2.

"Si, los pilotos cumplen su objetivo, aunque me preocupa algo….Naruto Uzumaki" dijo Gendo con su voz carente de alguna emoción.

"¿Que tiene el chico?" la voz del asiento número uno se manifestó.

"Durante su estancia se ha visto difícil de manipular, un chico que no sigue las órdenes de nadie si no son de sí mismo, es una variante peligrosa para el escenario" dijo Gendo.

Murmullos se comenzaron a escuchar, todos hablando demasiado bajo para que el comandante o el subcomandante pudiera escuchar, "Naruto Uzumaki no es ningún problema, es solo un niño, el solo tiene que experimentar la pérdida para poder ser manejable, los ángeles se encargaran de eso" dictó de nuevo el asiento 1.

"Esta reunión ha terminado" con eso los monolitos desaparecieron dejando solo a los dos hombres.

"¿Que piensas Ikari?" pregunto Fuyutsuki mirando al esposo de su estudiante muerta.

Gendo por su parte se levantó, caminando con los brazos tras su espalda a la salida, "Nada importante, tenemos que seguir, el escenario tiene que estar listo para cuando la hora prometida llegue".

Las palabras del hombre solo trajeron un ceño en el anciano, sin decir mas siguió al comandante.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, una mirada aburrida mientras pensaba qué hacer, tomando un respiro de las aburridas clases del maestro que no dejaba de hablar sobre el segundo impacto, "Hombre sería más interesante que solo dijeran que fue Adán el que casi destruyó el mundo" se quejó el rubio sin prestar atención.

Mirando la hora se dio cuenta que eran pasadas las diez y media, las escuela no se acabaría hasta la una de la tarde por lo que encogiéndose de hombros salió de instituto.

Sin rumbo alguno se fue caminando, solo mirando la arquitectura de Tokio 3, sus ojos reflejando el estado aburrido por el que pasaba, (Tal vez debí quedarme en la escuela, probablemente podría haber dormido un rato) se dijo hasta que sus ojos captaron un gran edificio.

Era un hospital, y no cualquier hospital era dónde la hermana de Touji se sentaba, lo sabía porque los doctores le llamaron para confirmar el número de tarjeta que le dio al deportista para que pudiera costear el tratamiento de su hermana.

"Debería ir a disculparse en persona" con esa mentalidad entró al hospital.

No fue un problema conseguir el número de habitación, los recepcionistas accedieron al darse cuenta que era el rubio el que pagaba, caminando hasta detenerse en la habitación marcada con el número 5B.

Naruto dio unos golpecitos, unos dulces y flores como disculpa, "Adelante" Naruto entró abriendo la puerta para ver la habitación.

De color blanco con grandes ventanas, un florero con viejas rosas, un pequeño mueble al lado de la amplia cama donde descansaba una niña.

Era una joven de ocho, piel ligeramente bronceada, una cara linda con una pequeña nariz, cabello de color castaño y ojos café, la chica lo miraba con una expresión de curiosidad, aunque tenía un lindo sonrojo al ver a Naruto de pies a cabeza.

"Buenos días" dijo la chica.

Naruto le sonrió, "Disculpe señorita pero ¿de casualidad eres Sakura Suzuhara?"

"Si yo soy, ¿quien eres?" pregunto la chica.

"¿Eres la hermana de Touji?"

"¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?" preguntó casi levantándose si no fuera por un punzante dolor que la obligó a caer en la cama, al ver el dolor de la niña Naruto se acercó para evitar que se levantará, "No nada, solo que soy amigo de Touji, y soy el responsable de que estés aquí"

La chica miró más de cercas a Naruto y pudo notar los bigotes en las mejillas, "Eres Naruto, Touji me hablo de ti, me dijo que eras un superhéroe" dijo Sakura recordando como su hermano mayor le habló de un rubio de mejillas marcadas..

Naruto suspiro de alivio al ver que la chica dejo de sentir dolor, "No soy un héroe, solo quería decir que lo siento, no pense que todavia habia personas sin evacuar" dijo Naruto rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con timidez.

La joven se sorprendió antes de darle una sonrisa, "Touji me dijo que no fue tu culpa, pero que gracias a ti, estamos vivos".

"No es nada" respondió Naruto "A, por cierto esto es para ti" dijo Naruto haciendo que la chica se emocionara por los chocolates, "Gracias".

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Naruto sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama, mirando como Sakura se comía los dulces.

"Naruto son muy buenos" el rubio miro a Sakura que tenía la cara llena de chocolate, sonriendo sacó un trapo para limpiarla, para pena de la chica.

Fue entonces que Naruto se le ocurrió una gran idea, "¿Te gustaría que te cuente mis peleas contra los ángeles?"

Al ver la cara emocionada de Sakura, Naruto sonrió un poco más, tomando las flores se levantó para ponerlas en el jarrón, unos lindos girasoles para animar el cuarto, sentándose de nuevo comenzó a hacer memoria, "Bueno...el primer ángel que vi fue..." dijo comenzando la historia de cómo fue su primera experiencia con los ángeles, Sakura poniendo toda su atención en el amigo de su hermano sin perderse cualquier detalle.

* * *

Toji Suzuhara caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, una pequeña mueca en su cara, la razón era que su amigo Naruto desaparecio despues del segundo periodo de clases, nadie lo vio durante todo el dia.

Dando un suspiro el joven deportista paró frente al cuarto de su hermana, pero risas procedentes de dicho cuarto ganaron su atención, confundido abrió la puerta para ver a su hermana riendo a carcajadas.

Junto a ella estaba su rubio compañero de clases, "Y luego tuve que subir a Touji y Kensuke, lo juro solo los metí al EVA y comenzaron a llorar como bebés, más Touji" su hermana comenzó a reírse más fuerte hasta el punto que tenía que sostenerse el estómago.

"¡Naruto!" gritó Touji, el rostro del castaño estaba hasta las orejas rojo de vergüenza.

El rubio se giró a ver a su amigo, una pequeña sonrisa en su bigotuda cara, "Hey Touji ¿como estas?, solo le contaba a Sakura-chan nuestras aventuras, espero que no te enojes" dijo antes de levantarse.

"Sakura-chan me tengo que ir" la niña hizo un lindo puchero, "No te preocupes te visitare después, incluso puede que Asuka o Rei me acompañen" la chica asintió con una sonrisa, emocionada de conocer a las otras dos pilotos.

"Adiós Touji" dijo Naruto palmeando el hombro del shockeado castaño antes de cerrar la puerta.

Touji luego miró a su sonriente Hermana, "¿Porque no me dijiste que te subistes a un EVA?".

Touji solo pudo gemir internamente, (Maldita sea Naruto, no sabes lo que has hecho, ahora no me dejara en paz) se lamentó caminando a la cama para responder todas las preguntas que su hermana tenía.

* * *

Naruto llego a casa, una bolsa de plástico sostenida en la mano izquierda tras comprar algunos víveres para la cena, el Uzumaki entraba por la puerta de la residencia Uzumaki/Katsuragi/Soryu.

"Estoy de vuelta" gritó Naruto solo para esquivar un puñetazo y bloquear una patada con su antebrazo derecho, "Baka-ruto, ¿dónde estabas?, estaba preocupada" gritó Asuka.

Naruto miró a su novia de pies a cabeza, la pelirroja usaba una camiseta de tirantes que se pegaba a su en desarrollo pecho junto a unas bragas azules con rayas horizontales en blanco, el que aún tuviera la pierna estirada solo le daba una mejor vista.

"¿Acaso tratas de seducirme Asuka-chan?" la ojiazul parpadeo antes de notar su vestimenta, "B-baka, estaba a punto de tomar un baño" gritó corriendo al baño.

Naruto sonrió, la actitud cambiante de Asuka junto a su competitividad eran cosas que ama de la pelirroja, dejando esos pensamientos se dirigió a la amplia cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena, era un hecho que Misato no vendría a comer, la razón fue que la ascendieron hace apenas una semana y un de las inconveniencias de ser ahora la tercera en mando era que el trabajo se duplicó.

Naruto escucho el agua de la regadera, una memoria del sensual cuerpo de Asuka vino a su mente, encogiéndose de hombros puso la comida a fuego lento antes de entrar al cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta.

"¿Naruto?, ¿qué haces aquí?" la voz amortiguada de Asuka preguntó antes de que un gemido se escucha, "Ooh, así que te quieres disculpar, bueno la gran Asuka te perdonAAAAHHHH" fue todo lo que se escuchó antes de que solo gruñidos y gemidos resonaban por toda la casa, está de más decir que tuvieron que ordenar comida tras horas de estar en el baño, pero por extraño que parezca a la Alemana no le importo un carajo.

* * *

Ayanami Rei se encontraba en su habitacion/sala/comedor, su pequeño departamento limpio como el día en que Naruto llego a ayudarla, la peliazul miraba un calendario, meses desde que el cuarto elegido apareció en su vida y podría decir que era feliz.

Alegría, un sentimiento al cual se comenzaba a acostumbrar, algo que la llenaba y calentaba su corazón, durante toda su vida se vio privada de mostrar cualquier emoción, nada le atraía, no tenía sueños o metas, su única misión era complacer al comandante Ikari.

Pero ahora, su motivación era Naruto, no solo él, sino proteger lo que significaba, amor, amistad, felicidad, sexo.

La última parte trajo un imperceptible sonrojo a Rei, el sexo era bueno, para ella era más que entregar su cuerpo a la persona que decidió amar; la epitome de la unificación de dos almas, de sentir no solo el calor del otro; pero sus sentimientos transmitidos por la bella danza que era hacer el amor.

Marcando un dia en el calendario la joven piloto sonrió ligeramente, los inicios de septiembre traía el frío con el mes, "Naruto-kun" murmuró Rei pasando sus dedos por el abrigo que tenía puesto, el mismo abrigo que le dio Naruto, vestida con unas bragas azules y sujetador del mismo color que sostenía su pecho copa B+, la piloto se acomodo en la cama, tapándose con el abrigo de su novio, aspirando la embriagante esencia de su amante.

Abriendo los ojos miró a su mesita de noche, un libro naranja le devolvía la mirada, cambiando sus ojos a la hora miro que eran las siete, "No he acabado con el capítulo nueve" se dijo sentándose en la cama y tomando el libro, un lindo sonrojo mientras se deshacía de sus bragas, no quería terminar empapando de nuevo su ropa interior.

* * *

"Muy bien, tomenselo con calma, Naruto Ayanami, traten de pensar que están en su propio EVA" dijo la Dr. Akagi.

Naruto y Ayanami asintieron, cerrando los ojos para sincronizarse con el EVA del otro.

Los dos pilotos estaban en la central de NERV, ambos tenían como objetivo sincronizarse con la unidad del otro, un experimento que plantó Ritsuko.

Rei se era rodeada por el líquido naranja, sus pulmones llenos del aire líquido, su mente despejada, solo tratando de concentrarse en sincronizarse con la unidad morada, podía sentir la esenci de Naruto rodearla, la misma unidad olía al rubio, trayendo una sensación de calor al interior de la piloto de cabello azul.

Ritsuko se encontraba en una sala detrás de un vidrio blindado, monitoreando las ondas cerebrales de ambos pilotos, la piloto Asuka sentada contemplando a la unidad 00.

"Parece que Rei tiene una buena sincronización con la unidad 01" dijo Maya tomando las lecturas de los pilotos.

Ritsuko asintió, entrecerrando los ojos al ver a la unidad 00 no salirse de control como la última vez, era casi imposible ver al rubio de bigotes sincronizarse al setenta por ciento con la unidad que trató de atacarlos la primera vez la activaron.

Naruto soltó algunas burbujas, era raro respirar con un líquido invadiendo sus pulmones, aún más raro era poder sentir una conexión con Ayanami, no podía sentir un alma como en su unidad, solo un matiz de Rei.

Asuka desde su puesto de vista se puso frente al vidrio, golpeando el cristal, "Hey Naruto, más te vale salir ya de ese cacharro, tenemos una cita" dijo Asuka.

Ritsuko estaba apunto de reprender a la piloto de Alemania cuando las lecturas de la unidad 00 se salieron de la gráfica.

"Unidad 00 está perdiendo el control" gritó Maya.

"Otra vez" dijo Ritsuko, viendo como el único ojo de la unidad 00 se tornaba más rojo de lo usual.

"¿Q-qué está pasando?" preguntó Asuka, dando un paso atrás cuando la unidad impactó su puño en el cristal blindado.

"Raido corten la energía, hay que inmovilizar a la unidad 00" dio sus órdenes Ritsuko.

Sin esperar Maya empezó a teclear los códigos, Naruto dentro de la unidad jalaba los controles, "Tranquila chica" trato de hablar Naruto, pero parecía que la unidad estuviera en penesida a atacar a Asuka.

El vidrio de seguridad se agrieto, mostrando el poder tras los puños del titán blanco, Asuka congelada por el impacto de ver a la unidad mirarla con furia.

" _Mio"_

Naruto miró a su alrededor, le parecía escuchar la voz de Ayanami, cerrando los ojos, el rubio se concentró, tomando un vicioso agarre en los controles mientras su boca formaba una sonrisa.

" _Naruto-kun_ "

La pantalla de la tecnoco Maya parpadeo, abriendo los ojos ante lo que la pantalla mostraba, "Patrón desconocido procedente de la unidad 00, es color naranja" gritó causando a Ritsuko correr hasta la consola de la chica y comprobarlo ella misma.

"Es el mismo patron que en el volcán".

El puño de la unidad 00, quedo a centímetros de romper el cristal de seguridad, Asuka mirando en shock como el ojo de la unidad de Rei parpadeo en azul, antes de volver a su rojo normal.

"El patrón naranja a desaparecido, unidad 00 bajo control, piloto a salvo" dijo Makoto leyendo los signos vitales del piloto.

"Uff, creo que me voy a quedar con la unidad 01, jajajaja" los técnicos escucharon la voz de Naruto llenar el pequeño laboratorio, suspirando de alivio al escuchar el buen humor del piloto.

"Baka me tenias preocupada" gritó Asuka, haciendo que la unidad blanca le restara importancia con la mano.

Ritsuko sin embargo miro como la unidad 00 seguia interactuando con la furia Alemana, entrecerrando los ojos a la unidad blanca.

"¿Quien eres..Uzumaki Naruto?"

 **Fin del capitulo 8.**

* * *

Bien…. no se como decir esto pero, lamento la tardanza, nuevos proyectos, escuela y trabajo, espero que disfrutaran del capítulo, y me perdonen por el retraso.

Adiós y buenas noches.


End file.
